Pure
by Christina Destler
Summary: A modern fan fic based off POTO but with the work setting taken from 13 going on 30. Christine is in a relationship with Raoul oblivious to his secret affair with Meg. When the truth comes out Christine is forced to turn to her boss...Erik
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a new story by me and it is modern so if you're not very fond of modern fics, you have been forewarned. This story is going to generally have shorter chapters because that's just how it is. So please enjoy and if you read please review!**

"Would you please pay attention Miss Daae?" Erik had been all over Christine lately. Every little thing that she did had some enormous impact on him and he acted as if hell would freeze over the moment she did anything right. 'And I thought this job would be fun?' She angrily thought to herself. 'Why did I let Meg get me into this?' and as she pondered ways of avenging herself Meg interrupted her thoughts, "Darling I think he wants you to put down your book." Christine blushed, not realizing that she even had the book in her hands. "I'm sorry Erik, please go on." Christine and Meg had been working at 'Pure' magazine now for almost 5 months and still Christine did not feel comfortable around their boss, Erik. "Well, now that our diva is ready," Erik replied mockingly, "we can continue. People answer me one question. Why is it that an average house wife would choose 'Real' over 'Pure'?" Christine wanted to raise her hand and state that the manager at 'Real' wasn't an evil maniac, but she held her tongue. "To put it simply," he continued, "I myself would choose the '12th dirty little secret' over our issue that is advertising the 11th. Someone in this room is giving away our advertising schemes to the manager at 'Real'. I do not know who it is but mark my words when I find out there will be severe consequences!" With that Erik stormed out of the room.

"Good lord that man drives me crazy!" Carlotta whispered. Carlotta had been Erik's 'Prima Donna' so to speak ever since she'd arrived, despite the fact that she did absolutely nothing. Everyone knew that her family made frequent donations to the company therefore Erik had to spoil her or his magazine would go down the drain. "Oh go home to your Italian husband and stop bothering us." Meg snapped at her. Meg always got rid of Carlotta though secretly she was terrified that one day the snobby Italian brat would seek revenge. Carlotta shot her an evil look and then left the room, her five personal slaves following right behind. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," Meg declared, "This is awful. Erik is breathing down all of our necks to find out who's giving away out articles but everyone knows its Carlotta. Her husband owns 'Real' for God's sake, could it be any more obvious?" Christine laughed; Meg always had a way of lightening the mood. "Calm down Meg, let's go get a double latte' and we'll talk." Meg, happy for an excuse to leave, smiled and gathered her things.

"So Christine," she started, "Erik…he's kind of cute, don't you think?" Christine's jaw dropped half way to the floor and she nearly smacked Meg across the face. "Cute? You think Erik, our boss Erik, is cute? Ugh the man is insane! How could you think that?" Meg's face turned as red as her blouse and she whispered, "well rumor has it he thinks you're not too bad." Christine stopped dead in her track and turned to face Meg, who was now laughing. "Good for him," she stuck out her tongue and laughed, "men are pigs! Let's go get our coffee," and she stepped into the elevator.

Halfway down to the main level Christine glanced over at Meg, who was totally entranced in the blinking lights above their heads, and started giggling, "Meg you are so easily amused." Meg was about to reply when suddenly the elevator stopped, "hey this isn't the floor we're going to." The doors slid open and Erik rolled his eyes and stepped in, "Good-morning ladies. Off to work on your article that's due tomorrow I assume?" When Erik turned around Christine stuck her tongue out, again, and began to silently mimic him to Meg. The elevator finally came to a stop at the right floor and Christine stepped out only to see her boyfriend standing at the front desk.

"Raoul?" At the sound of Christine's voice the handsome man turned around and smiled, "There she is, hey beautiful," Christine jumped into his arms, "Well someone's excited to see me." She smiled at him, "Of course I am Raoul, I haven't seen you in 5 days. Did you expect me not to miss you?" He laughed and leaned in, catching her in a kiss, while Erik stood behind them grimacing. "Ms. Daae," he began. At the sound of his voice Christine's smile faded and she turned to face him, "Be back in the office by noon. We need to go over your new article." She groaned, "that gives me an hour Erik, be reasonable!" He smirked at her, "Fine twelve-thirty. Have fun." And with that he turned and walked back to the elevator. Christine gave Meg a questioning look, "Why did he even come down here? He didn't do anything but yell at me." Meg shrugged and the threesome made their way out the front doors and down Manhattan Ave.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter two! Once again this is going to be short simply because this story was written for and I just do not write long chapters for my posts on there. However I hope that does not affect, in any way, how much you enjoy my story, assuming that you do.

**Replies:**

LiltingBanshe**: I'm glad you thought it was lovely and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**La Romantique Perdue****: I would like to clarify that I did not say it was her husband that donates to the magazine it is her family. Unrealistic as that may be, that is how the story has been told. I guess it could be explained as an alibi for the fact that she is selling her magazine out. Anyways I'm glad you took the time to read my first chapter and I hope that it meets up to your expectations in further chapters along the way. Thanks for reading!**e

"Christine! Come on, we're in public!" Meg tried to reprimand her but it was no use, Christine leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off Raoul's nose. "I'm sorry if I embarrass you Meg," she laughed, and Meg couldn't help but be jealous. She had been forced to sit and watch a very public display of affection between Christine and Raoul for almost two hours now and it was driving her insane. If Christine only knew… "Christine you realize that we only have twenty minutes to get back to the office, right? If we're late Erik's going to kill us." Christine rolled her eyes and turned to Meg, "Erik won't do anything, and you don't have to be there I do. I'll make it in time don't worry." She laid her head down once more on Raoul's shoulder but he gently pushed her off, "She's right Christine, you'd better get going." 'Well thanks dad' she thought. Why was everyone trying to get her to leave? Well it didn't really matter, despite what she said she knew that Erik would be fuming if she were late. "Fine I'll go. Meg are you coming with?" She thought she saw Meg and Raoul exchange glances before Meg said, "Um no, I'm just going to head home. Have fun!" Christine almost laughed, "Right, tons of fun with Erik. Whatever, I'll call you later Meg," Then she turned to Raoul, "I love you baby, call me tonight ok?" She leaned over, kissed him then started walking back to 'Pure.' Raoul grabbed Meg's hand in his and lightly stroked her palm, "Let's go do something babe."

Christine glanced over her shoulder and saw that Meg and Raoul were gone, "Jerks, they don't have to work. But no Erik just has to have me there!" She stopped talking to herself when she realized that several people on the street were staring at her. Walking back to the building she contemplated several ways of torturing Erik and when she finally knocked on his office door she thought she had the perfect plan, but of course she'd never go through with it. "Back so soon Ms. Daae? Well good, you're only thirty minutes late." He escorted her into the room and pulled out her chair before she sat down. She was astonished at his show of elegance and she quietly muttered, "um, thanks." Erik went to the other side of his desk and sat down, shifting around the random objects on his desktop before finally speaking in a hesitant tone.

"Ms. Daae," He started but was interrupted, "Erik, come on. I've been working here for five months. Please call me Christine." She was stunned at how comfortable she felt with him all of the sudden. "Ok Christine, I think you know what I need to talk to you about." She sighed, "yea, my article." He gave her a sarcastic look, "Well that too but mainly about our magazine in general. Our sales have dropped tremendously and 'Real' is selling more copies as we speak. Someone on my staff is selling us out, giving away our secrets. This is what I need to talk to you about." Christine's pretty smile faded, "Are you suggesting that I'm the one in contact with 'Real'?" She pushed her chair back and stood up too fast for Erik to get a word in. "I am not going to sit here and be accused of this. I've been nothing if not loyal to this company and I will not stand for," Erik cut her off sharply, "Christine! I'm not accusing you of anything." Her smile returned and her cheeks flushed three shades darker as she quietly sat back down. Erik laughed at her, "Christine, I never for a moment thought that it was you. If I'm going to accuse anyone you should know whom it would be. Carlotta, it's quite obvious. Her husband is the big shot at 'Real' and the only reason she took this job was so she could put us out of business." Christine laughed and Erik looked confused, "I'm sorry, in what way is this funny?" She quickly stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Erik. It's just everyone has known this for so long and we all thought you were oblivious to what was exceptionally obvious. I'm so glad that you know." Before the two could continue Erik's phone buzzed loudly, "I'm sorry, give me a second." He picked it up and said 'Ok' a few times before returning the phone to its base. "I'm sorry Christine, I have an important meeting I have to get to. Would it be possible to get together, so we can talk about this, tonight? Supper maybe?" Christine was awestruck, was he asking her on a date? It felt like hours before she finally remembered she'd left the question unanswered and she just nodded. "Great," He looked genuinely excited as he rushed out of the room. "Am I really going on a date with Erik?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N As always I'll just remind you that if you're looking for a story with long chapters this is not it, I have short updates with this story and I hope that's ok with ya'll.

**LiltingBanshee: Exactly! But you'll have reasons yet to be mad at Raoul…:D just keep reading!**

**Twinkle22: Here's your update I hope its soon enough! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it!**

Before ringing the bell at Christine's apartment Raoul pulled a compact mirror out of his pocket, smoothed his hair and wiped off any remaining lip-gloss from his mouth. As soon as he rang the bell he was buzzed in and he ran all the way up the stairs. As soon as the door was opened he lifted Christine up into his arms and kissed her several times. She laughed, "Raoul stop it, you're ruining my hair." He set her down on the ground now noticing what he had missed when he first saw her. She was wearing a red, strapless, gown that had a long slit beginning mid-thigh. Her long brown hair was down and curly as ever with a red flower tucked neatly behind her hair. "Wow, where are you going hot stuff?" She blushed, her face turning as red as her dress, and she simply replied, "Out." He shot her a curious glance and made his way into her apartment, throwing off his shoes and jacket before lying down on her leather couch. "Babe our reservations are for tomorrow night, you got all dressed up for nothing." She walked over to the couch and sat down beside him, stroking his hair. "No, I have a d…dinner with my boss tonight." His left eyebrow arched sharply but his attention did not stray from the television. "You got all dressed up for Erik. What a has-been. The guy is old enough to be your dad babe, you shouldn't be dating him." She smacked him lightly across the back of his head with her purse. "I'm not dating him Raoul, it's just a business dinner." He laughed and closed his eyes, "yeah well you have fun talking about business. What time are you gonna be back tuts?" She sighed, and stood up smoothing out her dress. "I don't know it might be late." With that she grabbed her coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

'I hate when he calls me tuts' was all she thought of while she made her way down the stairs. When she opened the front door she almost fell over in shock. Erik was standing at the end of the sidewalk, in a tux, waiting beside a limo. She finally snapped out of her daze and began walking towards him. When she reached him he extended his hand, asking for hers, and when she obliged he kissed the back of her gloved hand before opening the door for her. "Erik this is…this is really too much." He laughed, "Nothing is too much Christine." She found herself almost disappointed when he sat on the seat opposite from hers. They spent the entire ride to the restaurant in complete awkward silence. Finally she felt the car stop and Erik got out slamming his door behind him. She was just reaching for her door handle when it opened by itself. She looked out and saw Erik with his arm stretched out. She couldn't help but realize how much of a gentleman he was. "Thank-you," she mumbled shyly as they walked arm in arm in through the doors. Erik seemed to be just as shy as she was and he could barely choke out the words, "reservation for Mulheim," when the man at the front door asked. She watched him intently as he pulled out her chair for her and once she was seated he pushed it in then walked to the other side of the table and sat down himself. Christine played with her hair and Erik twiddled his thumbs, both trying to overcome the nervous tension growing between them. Their silence was finally broken when a waitress walked up. She appeared to be about eighteen, probably fresh out of high school, and she snapped her gum several times before asking, "May I get you anything to drink? Wine? Champagne?" Erik was the first to speak, "I would like a glass of chardonnay, Christine?" She looked up, terrified at the prospect of having to speak. She was so nervous that she wasn't all together convinced she could manage words but eventually "water" escaped from her trembling lips. The waitress snapped her gum once more and then ran off. Erik laughed, "Christine are you alright?" She looked up at him and her heart melted. He had a gorgeous smile. His teeth were perfectly aligned and perfectly white. His piercing blue eyes were unlike any she'd ever seen before and his dimples added a hint of boyishness to his otherwise manly physique.

"I'm, I'm fine, thank-you for asking. So Erik," she began eager to stop thinking about her boss in a romantic way, "Have you been here before?" All the while he had kept his hands neatly folded in his lap but now he put his elbows up on the table, folded his hands, and rested his chin on his fists. "I've been here a few times, it's much too fancy for my liking though. Personally I'd rather just order Chinese take-out." His casualty made her feel much more comfortable and she eased up considerably. "Wow, Chinese? You seem like this type." He looked puzzled and shot her a questioning look. She tried to explain, "Well I mean, the limo, the tux, you just seem to fit this classy mold perfectly." He laughed and smiled his striking smile once more, much to Christine's liking. "On no, this isn't me at all." She couldn't help but to be relieved, she was not into classy uptight guys. He continued, "I was brought up a poor boy in France and I've never been accustomed to this kind of life. When I bought out the magazine company and began making money I just wanted to splurge a little you know? Just to see what it's like." Christine was quite let down when the annoying waitress returned with their drinks, interrupting their conversation. She snapped her gum again, causing both Christine and Erik to shudder, and said through her nose, "Are you ready to order?"

Raoul was almost asleep on Christine's couch when her phone rang. He jolted upright and cursed whoever was calling while he searched for the phone. Finally finding it he clicked the talk button, without bothering to look at Called I.D, and growled, "Hello?"

He was quite surprised when he heard Meg's delicate voice, "Um, hello? Christine? Are you sick, your voice sounds really rough." Raoul's mood lightened and he laughed softly, "Hey babe, Christine's not here. She's out with your boss. You wanna come over?" After a few minutes he hung up the phone and waited for the knock that would inevitably come seconds later when Meg made her way up from the first floor.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

** 3 Caitlyn**


	4. Chapter 4

Twinkle22: I'm glad that I've got you intrigued! I may just have the moment you've been waiting for here…maybe.

**Ladymoonserpant: Yes I'll try to do longer chapters Its just lately I've had a LOT going on and it's hard to sit down and write for a long time. I hope you continue to read none-the-less and I'll try to write more. Thanks for the compliments!**

**Freedom's Heart: I don't think its just your computer 'cause I've been noticing it. My comp. Has kind of a glitch so it is screwing up. I think I got it right for this chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and I'm glad you'll be checking up!**

**Lilting Banshee: Here you go! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**Emma-J-Riddle: Yes, I as well know how it feels to be cheated on, It sucks hardcore! But Raoul will most definitely be in T-R-O-U-B-L-E trouble! Sorry I'm on a role with spelling today. I hope you enjoy the update!**

**MrsButler: Hey, don't I know you from somewhere:D Glad you like!**

**Erik'sTrueAngel: Thanks for reading here's the update!**

**PhantomLover05: Thanks for reading, Raoul is a FOP so that's why he's being a jerk and I don't know why I decided that Meg should be… I may never know but I Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Thanks for reading everyone and from now on I will try to make my chapters a little longer!**

As the waitress scurried away from their table in a frenzy Christine racked her brain trying to come up with something intelligent to say. "So how are you liking this weather we've been having?" however, was all that she could think of. Erik laughed and simply responded, "It's nice." The pair sat there for moments on end with an uncomfortable silence distancing them. Christine was so much in shock from this entire night that the right words were hard to find. After several minutes of nothing Erik finally spoke. "So what is your boyfriend up to this evening?"

Several blocks away, Raoul was just beginning to pull of Meg's shirt when she abruptly pushed him off. "Raoul stop! I can't…I can't do this. Not anymore." He looked stunned and she almost felt bad for a second but it didn't take long before his confusion turned to anger. "What the hell are you talking about you little tramp." She raised her hand to slap him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her down onto the couch. "Raoul stop! You can't do this...we can't do this. Christine would never speak to either of us again if she knew the truth." But Raoul ignored her pleas and continued forcing himself on her.

Christine was frustrated now. After how well this evening had been going, why did he have to bring up Raoul? "Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I simply asked what your boyfriend, Raoul is it, is doing tonight without you?"

"And what makes you think you have any right to inquire into my personal life? What Raoul is doing is none of your business." He looked flustered. "Well then I apologize Christine," He started on a long apology but Christine sharply cut him off. "It's Ms. Daae, thank you very much." His eyes pleaded with hers for forgiveness. He was now regretting even thinking of asking her such a question. 'What is wrong with me' he kept saying over in his mind. "Christine, what's wrong? Are you really that angry about my question? I thought we were having a good time." She quickly stood up, grabbed her purse and turned to Erik once more before walking away. "Erik, I asked you to please call me Ms. Daae and I was having a good time until you became so rude. I can't believe that I was letting myself fall…never mind. I'm leaving Erik, good-night." With that she turned and stormed off. She only stopped once she had come out through the front doors where she began fishing through her purse for a cell phone. She dialed Meg's house to see if Meg would come pick her up, but no one answered. For a split second she contemplated calling Raoul, but then thought better of it. He would most likely be sleeping now. "I hate taxi's" she exclaimed as she stepped to the curb to try and hail a cab.

"Raoul no!" Meg pushed him off again and tried running to the door but was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her waist and refused to let her go. At first she'd just been confused about Raoul, but now she was terrified. She'd had no idea he would freak out like that. "Meg, please." He released her from his grip, "Meg I'm sorry I lost it. I'm just so scared of you leaving me. I know that I need to clear it up with Christine and I will…I promise. Please just don't leave me…please." When she turned around, Meg could see the longing in his eyes and she believed him. She truly believed that he would end it with Christine and that they would be together. "Raoul…I love you," She'd never said this to him before but now she admitted it. He looked stunned, "What?"

Inside the taxi Christine tried to ignore the perverse remarks being thrown at her by the driver and the rowdy friend who was accompanying him. She nervously dialed numbers on her cell phone, once more trying to reach Meg's house and once more getting the answering machine. "Damn it Meg where are you!" At the sound of her voice the driver became more worked up. "Who's Meg, hot stuff? Is she as sexy as you? What'ya say I just bring you back to my place and I'll take you on another ride." Christine was about to lose her cool and slap the man, when she looked out her window and realized she was only a block away from her apartment. "Go to hell sleezeball," She threw a quarter at him and then jumped out the door and began running down the street. The cold April rain sent chills down to her bones and she began to sprint faster trying to reach her apartment. After tripping over a hole in the sidewalk and nearly careening into two old women she finally reached the safety of her building. The warm tears flowing down her cheeks mingled with the rain and her make-up smeared down her ivory face. Managing to unlock the door she threw herself in and leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to catch her breath. After several moments, the solitude got to her and she began marching up the stairs.

"You, what?" Raoul couldn't get over how much those three simple words that Meg had just thrown at him took his breath away. She smiled nervously and said, "You heard me, I love you Raoul." He nearly fell over. She didn't love him, she couldn't love him…. he sure as hell didn't love her. However he knew how to handle women and he knew he couldn't tell her that. "That's great baby," he mumbled as he placed his hands around her neck and began to passionately kiss her. The heat between the two grew and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He ripped her shirt over her head and then, moving behind her, undid her bra with his teeth. Leaning against her naked back he slowly slid his hands from her hips to the bottom of her breasts. Without warning he pushed her, gently, to the ground and began to unbutton her jeans. When she had been stripped down to only her translucent thong he halted for a moment so he could take off his own clothes. Sliding off his khakis he reached towards the couch and pulled a blanket off and covered them both. The music playing softly in the background distracted them both from the quiet sound of keys jingling in the lock.

"Meg, I need you right now." Christine whispered, to no one in particular, as she eased open her door and silently closed it behind her. She slid her heels off into the hall closet before walking down her long hallways, the sound of her footsteps muffled by her thick carpeting. Suddenly she stopped and noticed that Raoul was playing music over the surround sound. Maybe he had an idea for the night. Her mood somewhat lightened and she turned the corner into her living room with a big smile on her face. Stopping dead in her tracks she felt as if someone had just stabbed a knife through her back. The sight that lay before her knocked the wind out of her chest and she barely managed to whisper, "Raoul?"

Meg snapped her head upwards and nearly died. Christine was home…Christine had seen them. "Oh my God," was all that she could manage to get out as Christine simply stood there staring at her. Raoul had heard the faint whisper too and now he was racing to dress himself. "Christine, baby let me explain." He pulled his wife-beater over his head and arms before walking over to Christine and placing his hands on her shoulders. The warmth of his touch suddenly snapped her out of her daze and she remembered what was happening. She shoved him forward, "Get the hell off of me, don't you ever touch me." He recuperated quickly and once more advanced at her, "Babe come on, let me explain." Christine could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she made no effort to stop them from bursting forth and rolling down her cheeks. On impulse Raoul wiped them away with the tips of his thumbs, "I love you Christine, let's talk." The whole while Meg had just been sitting on the floor, covered by the blanket, trying to get dressed and watching as Christine's heart broke but now she was hurt too. "You love her Raoul? I thought you loved me! You told me that you were going to dump Christine and we were going to," She was cut off sharply by Raoul. "Shut up you idiot! Just shut up," Raoul glared at Meg before turning back to Christine. She looked into his eyes only a moment before she whispered, "I loved you Raoul…. I really did," and with that she let her fist fly and she punched in square in the jaw.

As he fell backwards slightly, she lifted up the skirt of her dress and began running down the hall. She'd just reached the door when Raoul grabbed her by her long hair. She turned around and began smacking him, "Raoul don't touch me, let me go! Let me go!" She screamed at him but it was useless. He pushed her against the door and tightened his hands around her neck. "Christine, don't be stupid. Let's talk," He tried again to console her but she only became more infuriated. She, struggling for air, forced her leg forward as hard as she could and kicked him in the crotch. He yelled in pain and released his grip on her neck. Grabbing for the door handle, she looked back to see if he was following her but her eye was met by his fist. He punched her in the face several times before realizing what he was doing. "Oh God, Oh my God Christine! Christine I'm so sorry." He took several steps backwards and accidentally tripped over the edge of a rug.

Despite the intense pain throbbing in her face and jaw Christine saw her opportunity and she flung the door open before racing down the stairs and out onto the street. Hastily looking left and right she realized she had nowhere to go. But in her frustration she began running hoping that someone would see her and stop.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies:**

**LiltingBanshee: Bastard indeed, in my story at least, Meg had it coming you just don't help your Best friend's boyfriend cheat on her. I think that Christine is feeling a lot better about Erik all the sudden 0.0 But we'll see where that goes. Thanks for reading!**

**Phantomlover05: Me too! I'll help ya get him, lol thanks for reading!**

**Reltistic: Raoul getting his ass kicked in the movie would have kicked ass! Haha, but seriously I wasn't sure whether or not she should hit him but I decided she should. Enjoy the update, thanks for reading!**

**Waiting For Calm: I'm not entirely sure I'm going to use anything else from 13-30 I just wanted to use the whole magazine plot and I did alter it, as you can tell. Your suggestion is most definitely noted! I couldn't quite pinpoint what was bothering me but you're right, it's too rushed. I'm not sure I can fix it though so if you have any pointers I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading!**

**Misty Breyer: No, Erik is not wearing a mask however he does have a deformation of some kind, that's all I've got to say about that! Her reaction was as it was because she was slightly falling for Erik and she was trying to have a "date" with him and he started talking about Raoul. :D She was overacting but hey I'm overdramatic. Thanks for reading!**

**Emma-J-Riddle: I wasn't expecting to make him hit her but then I suddenly had an urge to. To make it slightly more 'Raoul-ish' though (for all you Raoul lovers) I had him pull away and you'll see his reaction in this update. Thanks for reading!**

**Erik'sTrueAngel: Yes Meg is definitely BAD I mean, it's her best friend's boyfriend! But I guess you'll just have to see what happens between her and Christine and between Christine and Erik. Thanks for reading!**

**Twinkle22: Aww stop you're making me blush! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much and I hope you continue reading!**

**Author's note: Oh my goodness I can't believe that I'm actually getting feedback! I'm so flattered that you've all taken the time to R&R my story. Thanks so much, and I tried to make this a longer update! Read on…**

It was completely black outside, except for the streetlights. It was almost mid-night and Erik had hired the limo driver to simply cruise around the city for as long as he desired. Over and over again in his mind he'd replayed the situation. He couldn't understand why she'd gotten so upset and he couldn't understand her last remark. She'd said, "I can't believe I was letting myself fall." 'What I don't understand,' he thought, 'is if she meant she was falling for me.' The very idea delighted and terrified him at the same time. He had to admit that ever since she'd first come to work for his magazine he'd had an attraction to her, but he'd never done anything about it until now. His one shot and he'd completely blown it. Finally tiring of thinking about it he rolled down his window, oblivious to the fact that he was on Christine's street. Glancing out the window he saw a young woman running down the street barefoot and wearing an elegant dress. It took him several seconds before he recognized the figure.

"Christine? Christine!" She heard the voice calling her but she had no intention of slowing. She continued running until she heard a car door slam and finally she turned around. With the hard rain pounding all around her and the dim light in the street she could barely recognize Erik but once she did she almost ran again. "Oh my God," he said "Christine what happened?" Upon coming within feet of her he'd noticed the streams of blood mixing with the rain and flowing down her face. Her left eye was swelling and her curly brown hair was a mess. Without thinking Christine threw herself into his arms and began to cry even harder. "Oh Erik… help me," he was surprised when she'd leaned into him but he willingly comforted her. Craning his neck he motioned for the driver to pull over to the curb. When the car was beside them Erik opened the door before helping Christine in. Once they were situated and the driver took off Christine began mumbling through her sobs loudly and incoherently. "Christine," he started, "slow down. Who did this to you?" She stopped mumbling instantly and she looked at him for several moments before finally whispering, "Raoul."

After tripping over the run, Raoul had fallen hard on his back and had no motivation to get up. He simply lay there for minutes running the scene over in his mind and staring at the ceiling until Meg's face blocked his vision. "Raoul, what happened? Where did she go?" He grunted once and then lifted himself up to his elbows. "I don't know where the hell she went. Oh my God Meg, how did this happen." Meg smiled comfortingly and sat down beside him. "Raoul, it's ok. Now she knows the truth… and now we can be together. Let's go up to my apartment and I'll get you some ice. She must of hit you really hard huh?" She lightly stroked his face, "are you ok honey?" She asked him over and over again but he made no sounds. He could not fathom how calmly she was handling this. Finally he pushed her away and slowly rose to his feet. "Meg," he practically screamed, "are you stupid? I don't want to go to your apartment, my girlfriend just ran away, I need to find her." Meg was confused, "Raoul, you don't need her anymore. Now we can be together. Forget about Chris…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "Meg don't you get it? We can't be together, I won't be with you. I love Christine and only Christine." He felt no remorse when a single tear slid down her face.

"But… but I thought that," he cut her off again,

"You thought wrong Meg. You mean nothing to me, you were only a piece of ass. Now everything is ruined. I need to find Christine." Without saying another word he ran through the open door and down the stairs. He went flying onto the street and within seconds his entire body had been drenched by the cold rain. His white muscle shirt was now translucent and he couldn't help but notice the girls driving by him with wide eyes. Standing on the edge of the sidewalk with no idea where to go, Raoul fell to his knees. "I've ruined everything, I've ruined my life!" Part of him felt empty and yet somehow he felt a dreaded sense of relief. He knew that his entire situation was completely his fault and now there was nothing he could do about, until tomorrow at least. "Damn it!" He screamed once more and pounded his fists on the wet concrete.

Erik stared blankly at Christine for several minutes before repeating, through clenched teeth, "Raoul?" She simply nodded before burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Erik, I don't know how this happened, what did I do wrong?"

She continued to sob and with each tear that slid down her face Erik's rage intensified. 'I'll kill him,' He thought, 'I'll kill the bastard.' Christine could feel his body tense and she suddenly became afraid.

"Erik, what are you thinking? What are you going to do?"

Despite everything that had been revealed this night, Christine did not want Erik to physically harm Raoul. He'd been her friend since they were children and her boyfriend since high school and no matter what he did she'd never wish harm on him. She knew she'd been wrong to bring Erik into this, but there was no going back now. Now she would have to quench his curious mind and tell him everything that had happened.

"Erik, please don't do anything rash. I'll tell you everything, please just don't go after him."

When Erik nodded, in an unspoken agreement, Christine began trying to figure out how she would explain it all to him. Everything had happened so fast from the moment she'd left the restaurant to the moment she climbed into the car with Erik. Now she had to remember it all, and all at once. Her head hurt so much, making it harder to think but she had to tell him.

"I remember… I remember when I got out of the restaurant I got into a taxi and the driver, and his friend, was making rude comments about me. I got so angry that I got out a block before my apartment and I ran the rest of the way through the rain. When I got to the door I… I couldn't find my keys. I was searching for my keys for a long time. When I found them I ran all the way up the stairs until I got to my door. I… I opened it and I heard music playing, I thought that Raoul had waited up for me. So I slipped off… my heels and I tiptoed into the living room, I thought I could surprise him. I came around the corner and… and,"

She tried to continue but it was just too hard. The tears started flowing again and Erik was getting anxious. He needed to know what exactly could compel someone to beat on such a beautiful woman. She tried to continue again,

"I walked into the living room… and he was there… with Meg. They were… you know. I just went blank. I didn't know what to do, Erik, and I just stood there. I guess Raoul finally noticed me and tried coming at me but I… I punched him in the face and ran. He came after me and he did…. Well this. Oh Erik I hate him… I hate him so much."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies:**

**Erik'sTrueAngel: Yay for being in the right place at the right time! I just had to have him be there. I guess you'll just have to see if she go's "Crawling back" 0.0 hehe I know you can't take the suspense! Thanks for R&R'ing.**

**Twinkle22: Aw I'm blushing again. Thanks for all your compliments! I hope you like the update!**

**Emma-J-Riddle: He will, don't worry he will. :D Thanks for R&R'ing hope you like the update!**

**Phantomlover05: Yeah Raoul's a FOP what can I say? I kinda feel bad for Meg now, don't you? Haha, don't kill me. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Pertie: Ooh a new reader! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, I'm glad you enjoyed it. To fix your confusion, a wife-beater (as I call it) it simply a white muscle shirt. They're sometimes called 'Wife-beater's' though because of the idea that Men used to come home drunk from bars, wearing their muscle shirts and then they would beat on their wives. So I guess the term is derived from that. I hope you enjoy the update!**

When Christine woke up the next morning, she was in a house she'd never seen before. The room she was in must have been the master bedroom, because it was huge. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around. The room was quaint but elegant. The walls were a deep red and plush burgundy curtains framed the four great windows. Pushing aside the covers and lifting herself up out of the bed Christine realized she was wearing the gown from last night. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Getting no response from the uninhabited room, she leaned against the solid oak bed frame and closed her eyes for a few moments, replaying the events of the previous night in her mind.

"Hello?"

Christine gasped and opened her eyes; Erik was standing in the doorway. Christine was suddenly embarrassed. Her fine brown hair was a mess and her face was stained with make up. Erik, on the other hand, was already dressed. His hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of blue jeans and a light brown leather jacket covering a blue and white striped button-up shirt.

"H… hi," she managed to mumble. "What time is it?"

He smiled at her, "It's 12:30 Christine."

"Oh my God Erik, why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Well," he started, "I figured you could use the rest, last night was… well tough."

"A little," she said sarcastically. "Erik, could you drive me home? I really think I just need a long hot bath. It'd be good to recuperate in my own ho… well apartment. I mean it's not anything near your house but it suits me well."

He smiled lightly, "Well I've never seen your apartment but I'm sure it's lovely. I would be honored to drive you home Christine."

He motioned out the door and Christine walked over to him. "Thank you," she said while curtsying. He laid his hand on her lower back and walked her to the front door. Christine was somewhat uncomfortable but he was being such a gentlemen, how could she refuse? He held her hand and walked right beside her until they reached the passenger door of Erik's snow white Porsche.

"Oh my God Erik, you have a Porsche! This is like my dream car, and its white! Oh my God…. "

He laughed; she was so cute when she was being easily amused. He opened the door for her and continued holding her hand until she was seated.

"Well, I'm glad you like it darling."

She smiled, and his heart melted. Climbing into the driver's seat he put the keys in the ignition, shifted into drive and revved the engine twice before taking off. They spent the entire drive in silence, but a comfortable silence. Unlike any time before, Christine knew that if she needed to talk to him he would listen but now she was at ease just watching the scenery. She realized, as she saw the country scenery, that Erik lived a long way out of New York.

For a long while she watched the road beneath her as it flew by and her head filled with thoughts of Raoul and Meg. She had so many questions. How long had they been keeping this from her now? It hurt her so much to think about it that she quickly blocked the ideas from her head. Turning her attention to Erik she caught him glancing at her. He was so much the man that she'd always imagined Raoul to be. He was suave, debonair, and yet strangely down to earth. He was such a gentlemen and he knew how to laugh. He was her idea of perfection. She had such strange feelings for him but she knew that no matter what she needed time. She needed closure with Raoul before she could even think of anything, or anyone, else.

It was almost an hour later when he pulled up beside the curb next to her apartment.

"Here we are," he announced, before opening his door and running to open hers for her.

She smiled and blushed before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the door. Unknown to them a tall figure was watching them from a window across the street.

Raoul paced back and forth in front of the window in the small Café across the street from Christine's apartment. People who'd been sitting at tables near the window had all moved to avoid Raoul's incessant mumbling. "Christy, where are you… what the hell are you doing?" He said over and over.

When he saw the white Porsche pull up to the curb he almost ignored it. But after taking a closer look, he recognized the driver. He clenched his fists in panic when he saw Erik take Christine's hand and lead her to the door. After exchanging a few words, that he couldn't make out, he saw her lean in and kiss him on the cheek before opening the door and inevitably heading up the stairs. Erik, he noticed, was all smiles as he slid back into his fancy car and sped off down the road.

"I'll kill him," he started, "I'll kill that 'Erik' bastard." Raoul couldn't identify these new feelings he had. Both hatred and pure jealousy drove him to take his next move.

Christine walked slowly up her stairs, thinking of nothing but Erik. She was still shoeless from the night before but she was wearing her long white gloves and her diamond earrings that Raoul had given her as a present on their 3rd year anniversary.

Ignoring every present thought of him, she remembered fondly all of the times they'd spent together. He was her first and only boyfriend and now that had all changed. Everything had fallen apart so fast that it was hard for her to accept.

When she came to her apartment she found that the door was still wide open. 'Good thing,' she thought, 'Because my keys are in my purse.' She walked through and closed the door behind her, taking a few seconds to lean against it and just breathe. She finally had a minute to herself. She pulled off her long white gloves and tossed them aside before taking long strides down the hallway.

Pictures of herself, Raoul, and Meg dotted the walls and she smiled to herself remembering all those times. Skiing in the Alps, swimming in the ocean, they'd taken so many trips together. Coming to the end of the hallway she stepped into the bathroom and smelt the fresh tropical scent coming from her potpourri jar on the vanity. Looking in the mirror she saw that her eyes were still puffy from all the tears she'd cried the night before but the swelling on her eye had gone down lightly. She had several bruises on her face. She grimaced at her reflection before turning on the tap and splashing water onto her face.

"I'm a mess," she sighed.

Sliding down the straps of her gown she walked over to her tub and sat down on the edge. Turning the tap to the left she poured some bath salt along the bottom of the tub waited a matter of seconds before standing up. Slipping her dress down over her hips and down her legs she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She nearly collapsed when she heard a familiar voice,

"You're such a pretty mess though."

Her back was to the door but she looking up into the mirror she could see Raoul's figure standing in the doorway.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies:**

**Pertie: Hey you came back! Sweetness! Yes she did sleep in her dress, and it was no problem giving the explanation. I don't know I've always just called them beaters but then my dad explained the whole wife-beaters thing to me and then I heard the cast of the O.C calling them that so I guess I kinda picked up on it. I suppose it's not very appropriate. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Twinkle22: Thanks so much, your compliments are very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**LiltingBanshee: Isn't he though? I just love Erik so much. One of these days I'll have to write a R/C story but as of yet I've written 4 stories and they've all been E/C. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the update!**

**PhantomLover05: I know right, Raoul's is pervy! But since in my story they've been dating since childhood I'm assuming they've consummated their love already so it's not the first time he's seen her naked. Maybe he didn't anyway, haha I don't know for sure yet. I'm typing these replies before I write the chapter so we'll have to see where it goes. Thanks for reading!**

**Erik'sTrueAngel: Me too! She needs to just beat the life out of him. Thanks for reading, enjoy the update!**

**Leben ist Magie: Nope, no mask on my Erik. He does have a deformation, however, there will be more on that in future chapters. I love cliffhangers, they just leave you wondering. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter seven:

"No," Christine whispered under her breath. She rapidly turned around and glared at Raoul.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded. For a split second she wondered how he got in, before remembering he had a key.

"Not long," he replied sheepishly.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other. 'He looks like hell,' Christine thought. He had deep black bags under his eyes, his lip had been split by her punch, and his short hair was a mess. He was wearing the same clothes from last night and she knew he hadn't gotten any sleep. Uncertain of what she was supposed to say, she continued staring at him before she felt a cold tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Raoul noticed.

"Christine," he began, "I'm so sorry."

She wanted to slap him. Now he was apologizing? She wanted so much to hate him, to lash out on him, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She loved him, in spite of everything. She shrugged her shoulders lightly and then turned around. She found her silver hairbrush lying on the vanity counter and picked it up. Before running it through her hair she looked into the mirror once more and saw that Raoul had leaned against the doorway now. 'He's not leaving,' She realized to herself.

"Raoul," she choked out, "I don't even know what to say to you. There is nothing to say."

He averted his eyes to the floor and didn't respond to her for a long while. With his hands in his pockets he looked like a young schoolboy trying to avoid his mother's questioning.

"Don't just stand there Raoul. You came here, you made the first move, so say what you've come to say."

"Christine, I just came to apologize."

"Then why are you still standing here." She was trying not to cry.

"I don't know… I really don't know."

She began running the brush through her tangled hair. He continued to stand in her doorway staring at the ground and not making a sound.

"How long Raoul," she questioned, "how long has this been going on?"

He was thrown off guard by her question and tried to make up an answer on the spot. He knew if he told her the truth, she would hate him forever.

"Christine, last night was the first time."

"Bull shit! Don't even try lying to me Raoul, not anymore. I'm not going to put up with it."

"Christine I sw…"

She snapped her head around and glared at him. He knew she could see right through him. He couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Christine come on, what does this matter anymore?"

"It matters to me Raoul. I need to know how long you've been sleeping with my best friend. Please, don't lie to me anymore."

Her eyes pleaded with him and he felt lower than dirt. 'How could I of done this?' he scolded himself inwardly. She was his best friend and she always had been, but now he'd taken advantage of her and he wasn't convinced that she had it in her to forgive him. He watched silently as Christine bit her lower lip and made no effort to wipe away her tears. He wanted to wipe them away for her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't.

"About a year," he whispered.

Christine took in a sharp breath. All the while she'd been angry, but now she was more hurt than anything. She had been in love with Raoul. She wanted to grow old with him and have children with him and now she found out he'd been lying all along.

Before she could stop herself she began trembling all over and sobbing uncontrollably. When Raoul went to her side and put his arms around her she was unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted him to go to hell and never speak to her again but more of her wanted him to never let go. She felt do dirty and yet so safe in his arms.

"Raoul, what did I do? What did I do wrong?"

His jaw dropped, had she really just asked him that? He already hated himself but now he wanted nothing more than to die. 'How did I let this happen!' He screamed in his mind.

"Oh my God, Christine you didn't do anything wrong. It's not you, it's me."

Suddenly she pushed him off of her.

"Don't use that cliché on me Raoul. I'm not stupid."

He began advancing towards her again, and mumbling random nothings, but she put her hands up to stop him.

"I'm serious Raoul. Get the hell out of my apartment."

"Christine?"

"No, get out. Just leave Raoul and don't come back."

"I'm sorry," he whispered before turning away and walking out the door. She listened for a moment and after hearing the front door slam shut, she continued brushing her hair. When her hair was combed to her satisfaction, she pulled off her towel, hung it over the bar, and climbed into the bathtub.

Leaning her head against the cold wall, she savored the warm mist rising from the water. She closed her eyes and tried to drain all thoughts of Raoul from her mind. After several calm minutes she fell slowly into a deep sleep.

At first her mind was blank, she dreamed of nothing, but soon she saw Raoul coming towards her.

_In his hand he held a knife and he was screaming at her. **Christine, you don't get it. Just shut up and listen. Christine just shut up!** She turned around and began running but it seemed that no matter how fast she ran, Raoul was always faster. Inevitably he caught up to her and grabbed her by her hair. Forcing her to the ground he teased the skin around her neck with the tip of the knife. Shortly Meg walked up and began rubbing the back of Raoul's neck. She looked down at Christine and began to laugh. **Poor little girl** she laughed **you didn't even know.**_

Christine bolted upright and realized it had just been a dream, it still bothered her though. However fictional it had been it only made her hate Raoul. She hated him for every time she would have to look in the mirror and see her bruised face. She hated him every time she tried to blink and a sharp pain stung her eyelid. She hated how much she would have to try to hate him.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies:**

**CrazyCarl: Hey a new reader! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Pertie: Aw, I'm sorry that your daughter and I made you feel out of a loop. If it helps I feel that way all the time, since I'm so young. But I'm glad you're enjoying my story. You're probably right to assume Raoul won't stay away, who knows though? **

**Twinkle22: Raoul is a FOP and Meg is desperate, that's all I've got to say about that. Thanks for reading!**

**Emma-J-Riddle: Yeah, I hate that feeling when you just can't force yourself to hate someone. Thanks for R&R'ing, it means a lot to me! **

**PhantomLover05: Gracious no she wasn't naked she had a towel on. Haha, that's funny that you thought that though. Raoul's a FOP what can I say? Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Eight:

The telephone rang loudly, next to Erik's ear, wakening him suddenly from his sleep. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled while wiping his eyes and clicking the talk button.

"Hello,"

He growled, but his mood changed when he heard the sound of crying coming through. At first he couldn't quite make out the incoherent sounds but he soon realized it was Christine. Surprised, and then worried, he jumped up in his anxiety.

"Christine? Hello, are you ok? Christine?"

Finally through her tears, Christine managed to speak.

"Erik," she sobbed, "I'm so scared, Erik I need you."

"Christine, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Raoul,"

Was all that she had to whisper before Erik said, through clenched teeth,

"I'll be right over,"

And slammed the phone down. 'That bastard,' he thought 'if he touched her again I swear I'll kill him. I'll wrap a rope so tight around his pretty boy throat. His ass is mine.' Jumping into his car he stabbed his key into the ignition and whipped out of the driveway.

He made the 40-minute drive in 10 flat and flew out of his car, before buzzing Christine's apartment nine times. After a couple minutes he heard a raspy voice come over the intercom.

"H… Hello?"

"It's Erik."

With just that the door buzzed and he pulled it open with no trouble. He sprinted up the stairs and found Christine, sobbing, waiting for him in the doorway. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

After a long while, he lifted her up into his arms and closed the door with his foot. Walking down her hallway and into the living room he laid her down on the couch and then squatted next to her on the floor.

She didn't appear to have any new bruises but he couldn't help thinking that Raoul had abused her again. The question was forming on his lips when Christine cut into his thoughts.

"Erik, Raoul came here."

"Did he touch you Christine? If he hurt you again I swear I'll…"

"No he didn't. He didn't lay a hand on me."

She knew it was a lie but if Erik heard the truth he'd think she was crazy. Even she didn't understand how she'd allowed him to hold her. She'd loved it but now she regretted it.

"Erik, we just talked and when I asked him to, he left. But after he was gone I fell asleep and I dreamt about him. It was terrible."

She brought a Kleenex to her eye to wipe away the fresh tears before continuing.

"In my dream, he kept telling me to just listen and he was going to slit my throat. But Meg came up and she started laughing at me. She just kept laughing and laughing and it drove me insane and she said the same thing over and over."

Erik quizzed her with his eyes.

"What Christine? What was she saying?"

She looked into his deep eyes and knew that she could trust him. Almost silently she whispered,

"Poor girl, she never even knew. I never even knew."

That's all it took for her to break down again. This time it didn't seem as if the tears would ever end. They ran down her bruised cheeks in torrents and she made no effort to wipe them away. Through her tears, however, she let out a sigh of relief when Erik brought her into his arms again.

"Christine, it will be ok. It was only a dream, just a dream."

He stroked her cheek, and then kissed her forehead before she buried her face in his shoulder. The clock on her mantelpiece ticked incessantly as the two sat in silence. It was minutes later when Christine pulled away from him, slightly, looked into his eyes and whispered,

"Thank you Erik,"

Before leaning in and kissing him directly on the mouth. He let himself be human for a while but then realized what was happening. Pulling away sharply he looked, sorrowfully, at Christine.

Her eyes questioned him and her mouth hung half open. Every time she exhaled he could plainly smell some sort of vodka on her breath. She was intoxicated and not thinking clearly.

"E… Erik?"

She whispered, and he wished for a moment that this would be real. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Christine, I'm sorry"

He forced out.

"I just can't take advantage of you like this. Not only are you dealing with an extreme amount of emotional pain, you're drunk. You're not thinking clearly dear."

She shut her mouth and shook her head several times, her gaze never leaving his. He stared back at her and cursed her silently for being drunk. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do, but she beat him to it.

"What are you a phsyciatrist now? I'm not drunk Erik, don't think you can tell me what to do?"

She stood up and wobbled before backing away from Erik. Incessantly shaking her finger at him he made no move from the couch. A single tear slid from her bloodshot eyes and she mumbled quite a few incoherent phrases. Erik stood up and tried to talk to her.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I'm not judging you at all. Please Christine, come here."

He held out his arms, motioning for her to come to him, and she began to full on sob.

"I'm so stupid, why am I so stupid?"

She began bashing the palm of her hand into her forehead with great force. Leaving an even larger red mark each time. Instantaneously Erik grabbed her arms and put his around her.

"Christine, you're not stupid don't even think that. You're a brilliant woman and you're beautiful."

He took in a deep breath.

"Don't let scum like Raoul make you think that you're not exceptional. Any man would be lucky to have you. "

Through her tears he saw a slight smile form at the corner of her lips and he knew she'd be all right. Leaning down he put one arm behind her legs and one behind her back before swooping her up into his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder and seconds later she was snoring faintly next to his ear.

He chuckled lightly and then carried her down her hallway until he found the bedroom. She'd passed out from the alcohol consumption and would not let go of his neck when he tried to lay her down on the bed. Realizing he had no other option he laid her down on the bed and stayed right beside her, watching her, until sleep crept up on him and he soon drifted off with Christine in his arms.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twinkle22: A world full of Erik? (sighs) I can only dream, but what a wonderful dream! He's the perfect man…as of yet. Thanks for reading!**

**Erik'sLittleLotte: haha, yes I know what you're saying. I hope she does too! Well I don't have to hope I suppose because I know what's going to happen, you'll just have to wait and see. :D Thanks for reading!**

**Emma-J-Riddle: Yeah, the drinking was to help her forget about the dream and forget about Raoul. But as always, drinking didn't work. Thanks for reading!**

**Pertie: You're very welcome. Christine will definitely be done with alcohol and I guess you'll just have to see what she does with Erik. Enjoy the update!**

**Erik'sTrueAngel: I would throw myself off the top of my house if it meant being able to cuddle with Erik. Haha, maybe not but you get what I'm saying. Enjoy the update!**

**Phantomlover05: Well you're review was short simple and to the point so I suppose my review will be the same way. Thank you! Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like this new one just as much. **

Chapter Nine:

Christine's eyes slowly opened and just as they did her head began to throb.

"Ohhh," she moaned and held her stomach.

For several minutes she stared at her bedside table but soon the nauseous feeling in her stomach was too much. She slid the covers off and stood up, much too fast, before falling back down.

"What did I drink last night?" she muttered and again tried to stand up.

When she was on her two feet, slightly unsteady, she began waddling towards her door. Upon reaching her destination, she laid her head against the dark wood for about ten seconds before grabbing the handle and turning it. When the door was open her hand returned to its place on her stomach and she again began to waddle down the hall.

When she came into the bathroom, feeling worse than ever, she took no time to even look in the mirror before leaning over the toilet and vomiting. With one hand gripping the toilet seat and one hand desperately trying to pull her hair away from her face she continued to throw up for minutes on end.

When she finally felt like there was nothing left inside of her she fell backwards, hitting her head on the cold hard floor. She tried to focus on something, anything, but anytime she looked at something longer than a few seconds, it would start to spin. She started to cry as the nauseous feeling returned to her stomach.

Leaning forward again she screamed at nothing, "What is wrong with me?"

Erik had been sleeping peacefully when the sound of Christine's yell startled him. On impulse he rolled over to look at her, but there was no one in bed with him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he mumbled, "Christine," and stood up.

He could still hear Christine faintly and it was only a matter of seconds before he figured out where she was. The door was already open and he jogged through it, and then down the hall. Coming into the bathroom he saw Christine's form huddled over the toilet and her body trembling.

She still had one hand trying to keep her hair out of her face but it was hardly doing any good. Erik quietly walked up behind her and pulled the hair from both sides of her face and held it all behind her head.

The mixed sounds of her crying and vomiting were almost too much but he stayed with her until she was finished. Falling back against him Christine mumbled through her tears,

"thank you Erik,"

He stroked her cheek and whispered back,

"you're more than welcome dear."

The two sat there on the bathroom floor for a long while before Erik's knees grew tired of the position he was in.

"Christine, I'm going to stand up so you need to lean forward. Once I'm on my feet I'll pick you up ok?"

She nodded and pulled herself forward towards the toilet. Erik rose slowly and stretched once before leaning down again and pulling Christine up into his arms. He carried her into the kitchen and gently placed her in a chair.

"Do you want a cup of coffee Chris?"

Christine blinked once, wrinkled her nose, and craned her neck to look at Erik.

"Erik… did you just call me… Chris?"

His face was suddenly three shades redder. He pulled at his collar twice and looked all around the kitchen, trying to avoid her question. He turned towards the counter and started making coffee when he heard her voice again.

"Don't ignore me now," she laughed. "It's not a huge deal Erik, just be honest. Did you call me Chris?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes."

She giggled and then laid her head down in her arms and closed her eyes. When Erik glanced behind, to see if she was laughing at him, he was pleasantly surprised to see that she'd closed her eyes.

'God, I'm an idiot' he thought to himself. When the coffee machine was turned on he leaned against Christine's silver fridge and dazed off.

A sudden shrill beep from the coffee maker jolted Erik to his senses and he instantaneously pushed the button on the machine to make the noise stop. Pulling a green ceramic mug from the rack on her counter he filled it up to the brim with warm coffee and brought it over to Christine who'd fallen asleep on the table. For a moment he didn't know what to do but he realized she needed the rest. Setting the mug a foot away from her on the table he searched for a post-it note and upon finding one he scribbled a note.

Sticking it to her coffee mug he picked up his coat and walked out into the hall. As he jogged down the steps he thought he heard the front door open from below. Peeking over the railing, down to the first floor, he saw a man with blonde hair heading up the stairs but he couldn't make out the face.

Holding his breath, he continued slowly down the stairway. When he'd come to about the third floor he instantly recognized the man… Raoul.

"Well, hello there," he growled under his breath. Raoul looked tense.

"Hi," he mumbled before passing Erik. He'd taken two steps when Erik grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are you going?"

Raoul glared at him, "That is none of your business now is it?"

"Well," Erik began smugly, "it just might be. You wouldn't happen to be visiting Christine would you?"

Raoul rolled his eyes. His facial expressions screamed murder at Erik.

"Why does that have any thing to do with y…"

"Because, Raoul, Christine is trying to forget about you and it just wouldn't help for you to see her now."

"That stupid bitch. What the hell did she tell you? What did she say that I did?"

Erik took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing.

"She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. For God sakes man, look at her face! One glance and you know…"

Before he could continue, Raoul raised his fist.

"What," Erik began, "Are you going to hit me? Just like you hit her?"

Raoul's hand flew towards Erik's jaw but before colliding Erik ducked. With Raoul caught very much off guard, he took the opportunity and shoved him backwards onto the stairs.

"Listen pal," he screamed, "if you so much as breathe within two feet of her I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what," Raoul smirked. "What can you do to me? If I know Christine, and trust me I do, she made you promise not to touch me… didn't she? Now how would she feel about you breaking your little promise Erik?"

At that moment, Erik wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of Raoul, but the man was right. He'd promised Christine and he was a man of his word.

"You're right Raoul, I promised," and with that Erik continued down the stair way.

I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling us all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I apologize but it is getting late and I'm very tired so I have no replies to reviews. But thank you to all who did review and I hope you enjoy the update!**

Shoving the door open Erik stomped out to his car. Making his way to the driver's side he nearly popped a blood vessel from anger.

"Damn you Raoul!"

However mad he had been before, his anger was intensified immensely when he noticed the deep dent scratched along the length of his Porsche. Right away he accused Raoul in his mind and was quick to turn back and run into the building. Sprinting up the stairs he caught Raoul right as he was approaching Christine's door.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed. Advancing quickly towards him Erik hit him with such force that Raoul fell to the ground. Before yelling, before wincing in pain, before bringing his hand to his face, Raoul began to laugh pissing Erik off even more.

"You think it's funny? Fuck you!" He kicked Raoul directly in the ribcage and the laughing ceased.

Hearing the commotion Christine ran to the door and flung it open. The sight that lay before her nearly knocked her backwards. Raoul was lying on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, arms up trying to block the blows from Erik who was hovering above him screaming violently and kicking the shit out of him.

Before she could think she heard the sound of her own voice, "Erik stop!" Quickly she ran to him and pushed him backwards before kneeling down next to Raoul. "Oh my God, Raoul? Raoul can you hear me? Please nod if you can hear me." With his eyes closed tightly he slowly nodded his head once and Christine was more assured. After checking his pulse and convincing him to lie down she turned her attention to Erik.

"What the hell is wrong with you Erik? I thought you were different, I thought you were better than all this. You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't touch him."

"Christine, I… "

"Don't you dare try to cover it up now," she glared at him angrily and began to cry.

"Christine, he…"

"I don't care," she whispered, wiping away a tear. "I don't want to hear your excuses Erik. You lied to me and you broke your promise. Please, just leave us alone."

Hearing how she used the word 'us' Erik became worried. She was going to go back to Raoul? How could she, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He sighed heavily and began to walk down the stairs, rubbing his knuckles.

With every step he took he thought of Christine. He resented the fact that she'd blown up like she did, but not for a second did he regret hitting Raoul. The bastard had deserved it and if he didn't watch himself he'd get it worse. As he came to the bottom of the stairway, he pushed open the wide glass door and slowly made his way to his damaged Porsche. He cursed Raoul in his mind for the scratches on the car as he pulled the handle and slid sorrowfully onto the leather seat. Reaching into the pocket of his slacks he fished around for his keys, but with no luck.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "They must be in Christine's apartment." For a second he considered running up there, but he quickly decided against it. She would need time. "I'll just fucking walk then." He climbed out of his car and made his way down the street.

His favorite café was three blocks down the street and he tried to appreciate his time in the fresh New York air. He replayed the entire situation over and over in his mind and every time his solution was the same. Raoul must have set him up.

"He knew I wouldn't break my promise unless I was prompted further and he knew when I saw my car I'd come running back up. He planned it so that Christine would hear the yelling and come out. He planned it so that I would look like the bad guy. Damn it!"

With a loud thud his hands collided with the café door but it didn't move. Suddenly Erik noticed the word "PULL" in large black letters on top of the handle. He groaned and pulled the door open. At first glance he saw no tables open, but soon he recognized a woman sitting alone in the back. After ordering a latte from the counter Erik approached the woman.

"Meg," he questioned. The woman wiped away a few tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Hello Erik, how are you?"

"I'm, well, fine I suppose. How about you? You aren't looking so hot."

Meg sniffled, "I know," she began. "Everything has just been so hectic lately. I can't handle this."

"What's happening that you can't handle?" Erik asked.

Meg's shoulders dropped, as she replied, "nothing."

"I know about the fiasco with Raoul and Christine, Meg. I know what is going on."

She had been taking a sip of her coffee but at his words she spit it out. "What did you just say?" she glared at him.

"I said," he began and then cleared his throat. "I know about you and Raoul. Christine was devastated and since she couldn't turn to her boyfriend or alleged 'best friend' she turned to me."

"Alleged?" she nearly yelled. When people began to look at her she lowered her voice. Pointing a finger at him she continued in an angry whisper.

"Don't you tell me that you know what's going on. You don't know anything. I am Christine's best friend and Raoul was… well he was never her boyfriend. He has always loved me. Me Erik… me."

Her voice trailed off and Erik almost felt sympathy for the girl until he remembered how Christine had cried into his shoulder. She'd been so torn apart and Meg didn't even care.

"Meg," he said, trying to sound empathetic. "Raoul did not, and does not, love you. He is a cocky bastard who plays women because he can. He doesn't love you."

"No," she screamed. "He does, he told me that he does. He's over his little Christine infatuation."

"Then why was he just at her apartment?"

She gulped, "He was?"

Erik sighed for a long while and said, "Yes Meg, he was. But you decide for yourself if he loves you. I can't tell you what to do."

With that Erik turned and walked out of the café. Coming forward onto Broadway Avenue the sound of New York life all around him nearly drove him crazy. People across the street yelled for taxis, cars drove by with their stereos blasting, crazy young couples stood and showed a very public display of affection.

"Shoot me." Erik mumbled.

His left hand began to twitch as he walked towards his car.

"Damn it!" he yelled, remembering that Christine had his keys. "I'll just take a fucking cab. I hate taxi's," he declared as a grubby man pulled up in his bright yellow car.

Covering his hand with his handkerchief he reached for the dirty handle and yanked open the door. Sliding onto the stained seats, disturbing images of what may have happened in this car before ran through his mind. The smell was almost agonizing and he brought his fingers to clench his nose, his left hand still twitching.

"121 Paris lane," he managed to say without inhaling any of the contaminated air. As the car took off he fumbled around with the button for several minutes before the window slowly began to roll down.

The long ride in the filthy cab was almost driving Erik over the edge when suddenly the car stopped.

"What the f…" he began.

"Parade," the driver said. "Damn thing's gotta be at least twelve blocks long. We'll be sitting here for a while pal'." He smiled at the elegant man in his back seat and failed to notice the trembling sensation creeping through Erik's body.

"Fuck," he whispered. "No… no!"

The driver narrowed his eyebrows and looked back at him, "You alright pal?"

Quickly averting his eyes to the rear view mirror Erik screeched, "Pal? Pal? Don't call me your 'Pal' sir. You do not know Erik, you do not know who he is, and what he does. Pal? Fuck you 'pal'. What do you think of that 'pal'."

Without warning Erik began to smash his face violently against the metal frame, separating him from the driver, over and over again.

The poor driver was becoming terrified. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bubbly white foam began to leak from the sides of Erik's mouth and his arms began flailing all around him.

"Do…. Not… Speak… To… Erik…. Pal." He heard himself say, before his entire world went black.

I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling us all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

The incessant loud beep of some foreign object in the background forced Erik to open his eyes. He moaned loudly, realizing he was in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to a respirator and found he needed to put no effort into breathing.

"Help," he wheezed, "nurse." Though he really needed no immediate help, he had so many questions. All he could remember was getting into a cab, and yelling at the cabby. Punching Raoul, Christine yelling at him, but why was he in the hospital? Again he tried to yell for a nurse but still no reply. Looking to the left and right he searched for a button he could press the contact the nurse's station, but to no avail. What he did see surprised him immensely, however.

The two tables on either side of him were lined with cards and flowers. Straining his eyes he could faintly read, "I'm sorry" on several of the cards. There were exquisite bouquets of white and red roses and even a velvet teddy bear holding a small box of chocolate. He could feel the corners of his thin, pink lips rising.

A full smile had broken across his face by the time the doctor entered the room. "Good morning Mr. Mulheim. How are we feeling today?" Erik opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't manage a sound. With a smile the doctor approached him and removed the respirator mask from his face. "There," he said. "That might make it easier."

Erik smiled with gratitude and said, in a low, raspy voice, "I'm alright."

"Well, that's very good to hear after what you went through."

"What exactly happened to me?"

The doctor began to take his pulse. "Well, Mr. Mulheim,"

"Erik," he interrupted. "Call me Erik."

"Ok, Erik, your case is a very strange one indeed. From the symptoms described by the cabby one would assume a seizure. However, you've been comatose for several days now, which is quite abnormal. Several times you've opened your eyes and mumbled strange nothings at me and my staff, do you remember any of this?"

Trying hard to exhale, Erik shook his head. "I remember yelling at the cabby. I don't remember anything else," he lied.

The doctor began again, "We had to do a full body check, Erik, and I'm sure you know what I'm about to say." Erik grimaced. "What exactly happened to you? I've had the nurses check for your records several times over but you have no medical records in any hospital in the U.S. We also checked Europe, as someone told us you were born in France, but there was nothing there either?"

Swallowing hard Erik whispered, "What do you mean doctor? I've had a seizure. You said so yourself."

The doctor tapped his pen relentlessly on his clipboard. "Call me Doctor North, and you do know what I am talking about Erik. Your back."

"What about it," Erik growled.

"You know very well what about it. The scars, the markings. They run the length of your back vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. Some of them are deep; this could be a serious matter Mr. Mulheim. Please, do not be afraid to be honest with me."

Erik tried to think up a brilliant excuse but nothing came to his mind. "Birthmarks," he finally mumbled.

Doctor North arched his eyebrow and gave Erik a disappointed look. "Very well Mr. Mulheim. We'll try this again some other time. The nurse is bringing in a wash pan and you may freshen up."

"Freshen up?"

"Yes. You know, splash the water onto your face? Things like that. I'm just going to sit over here and monitor you for a while."

After mere seconds a thirty-something nurse waltzed in with a tray holding a wash pan, a cloth, and a large glass of water with several pills lying beside it. When she spoke to him it was in a heavy English street accent.

"Allo' love I've got your pills right 'ere and you can freshen up too!" She smiled widely exposing a large gap between her two front teeth. Reaching down below Erik she pulled a lever and the bed rose, forcing him into a sitting position. Once he was up, she soaked his cloth in the warm water. "Would you like me to help you?"

As the nurse pressed the cloth to his face, Doctor North spoke to him again. "We're now going to give you a couple pain killers that will not only ease the tension in your muscles but will make you ease up. Consider them a sort of tranquilizer that will help you to give me the answers I need."

"What," Erik protested, "No! No, don't touch me!" as he kicked and screamed a pretty young nurse approached his bed, trembling, with a long needle in her hand.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a b…"

Before she could continue, Erik saw a slender figure with bouncy brown curls swoosh the door open. "Erik?" Christine gasped in delight. "Erik you're awake!" Pushing the nurse out of the way she ran to his side and kissed his right cheek, then his left, then trailed up and down his frail neck. "I was so worried about you Erik. I thought you'd died. I thought I'd never see you again. Erik I was so scared."

"Christine?" he questioned, "is that you?"

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, her bright blue eyes penetrating his very soul. "Erik, of course it's me. When they called me to tell me what had happened I spent three days here with you. I was so worried." Several tears slid down her ivory face and she wiped them away with a hesitant laugh. "I was really worried," she whispered.

Without warning Erik's left hand began to twitch. He noticed right way but tried to ignore it, hoping Christine wouldn't see. It took several minutes of silence before she knew that something was wrong.

Backing away from the bed Christine saw Erik slide his hand under the covers, and in turn the covers began to shake violently. "Erik?" she asked, her face conveying sheer terror. "Erik, what's wrong? Doctor, doctor!" she screamed and turned around to find the doctor.

Doctor Alex North had been sitting on his chair watching Erik's reactions to Christine when she suddenly began to scream. Jumping to his feet and running to Erik's side he immediately noticed the tremors spreading from Erik's left hand all the up his arm. "Good Lord," he proclaimed. The young nurse that Ms. Christine had so rudely shoved aside had been leaning against a wall, needle in hand, waiting for orders from Alex.

As soon as he saw her he stole the needle away from her and jabbed it directly into Erik's left bicep. At Christine's scream he turned sharply and placed his hand to her mouth. "Ms. Daae," he screeched, "my patient is having involuntary muscle contractions which could very well be the pre-symptoms to a follow-up seizure possibly a stroke. So darling I must ask that you either cease with your irritating noises, or leave the room right now. Your boyfriend will be fine."

"He's not my," she began before Alex cut her off.

"Ssh!" Turning back to Erik he found his pulse and began to take random observations down.

I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling us all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Erik, Erik?" Somewhere behind the thick gray mist clouding his mind, Erik believed that he heard Christine's beautiful voice. "Erik, I know you can't hear me and I know that even if you could you wouldn't believe me. Oh Erik this feels so wrong. I… I miss you. I hate this feeling so much. I just wish you could wake up I wish that we could be together."

For a brief second he considered opening his eyes but he soon decided against it. Her confession was too heartfelt, too sincere, to be abruptly interrupted.

"It's that feeling Erik, I feel it deep within me. It's like my heart is going fast and slow all at once and there's a burning desire for you." She sighed heavily. "I know I sound crazy, sometimes I think I am. This is just so hard for me. Please, please Erik just wake up. Please," she whispered her last phrase lightly and though Erik did not have his eyes open and he could not see her, he knew that she was beginning to cry.

With a loud thud, the door swung open and smashed against the wall. In a thick, proper, formal, English accented voice, as loud as the door crashing, someone shouted. "Erik, oh my! Erik?" His eyes slowly opened and he barely made out the figure of Catherine Mayweather. "Erik," she screamed again and ran to his side. "Oh my God Erik what happened to you? I've tried calling you and no one's been home for days so I called your magazine and they said you'd been in the hospital. Erik, what happened?"

Though he had entirely regained consciousness everything was still blurry to him and his words slurred when he tried to speak. After several minutes of trying and failing he simply gave up.

"Oh sweetie," Catherine said. "I'll get the nurse ok?" and with that she hurried out of the room as fast as she'd entered.

Christine's face was a storybook. Several more emotions than Erik thought possible to display in such a short time crossed her face within a matter of seconds. Before she could speak, however, Catherine came back into the room, a nurse at her side. It was the same nurse he'd met when he'd awoken the first time, the one with the thick cockney accent.

"Oh my, 'allo love. You've gone and waken up, Well deary what can I do for you?"

"He can't speak, the poor thing," Catherine cut in. "He's tried but it only comes out in incoherent mumbles. What's wrong?"

"Well deary it's probably all his drugs wearin' off. Mr. Doctor gave him several shots to lessen his pain."

"Well, do something! Help him!"

With a slight smile the nurse began again. "I'm sorry deary but there's not a whole lot that I can do. We've tried taking him off the drugs but his pain is too much to bear without them."

Erik began to drift off but he still listened to the women's conversation.

"Well, why is he in pain? Why is he in this dreadful place?"

"Well deary,"

"Please, call me Catherine," she said extending her hand.

Happily shaking the elegant, gloved hand before her the nurse began again. "Well, Catherine, Mr. Erik here has been havin' seizures. We think they might be epileptic."

"But that can't be. Erik does not have epilepsy."

Before the two could continue their conversation Christine interrupted them. "Excuse me, Catherine, but how exactly do you know all of this about Erik?"

"Excuse me?" Catherine said with a hint of offense.

"I simply asked you how you know all of this about Erik."

At this Erik laughed inside. Christine was jealous! Oh, if she only knew who Catherine was. He interrupted the ensuing cat fight, "Christine, this is Catherine Mayweather. She's my…"

"I'm his girlfriend," Catherine interrupted. Christine nearly dropped dead.

"I'm sorry, his what?"

"Oh, I think you heard me loud and clear. I am his girlfriend." If Christine was thinking anything, it was hard to tell. Her face showed no emotion, but Erik was dying to know just what was running through her head.

Eventually he heard her exhale in a long deep sigh, as she picked her coat off the chair and turned to him. "Well Erik, get better soon." He could tell just looking at her that she was about to cry. Catherine saw it too.

As Christine made her way to the door suddenly Catherine let out a loud snort. "Christine," she managed through her laughter. "Christine, I'm only joking. Please darling come back."

"You're joking?"

Catherine continued to laugh. "Yes dear. Oh God yes. Erik is my brother."

Christine wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or be angry. Somehow she managed to let a small giggle escape. "Oh," her face turned bright red. "Well don't I feel stupid?"

The tall, elegant, British woman approached her and leaned right in embracing her. "I'm sorry dear. I couldn't help it. I pull the same trick on all of his new girlfriends. I'm afraid I interrupted our introductions. My name is Catherine Jayme Mayweather. I am thirty-one years old and a Brit at heart but now I've lived over here for maybe 3 years. I live in New Jersey."

"Oh," Christine said shyly. She'd now been referred to as his girlfriend twice. If she argued the fact she didn't want Erik to be hurt but technically they were not dating. Their only outing that could even be considered close to a date had been a disaster and since then it'd been so hard. Besides that though maybe that fact that he wasn't arguing either meant there was hope. Before she could think of something to say, Erik spoke.

"Catherine, its wonderful to see you. I must inform you however, that Christine and I are not a couple as of now." It was subtle but at the same time it screamed his intentions at Christine. He knew that she had some sort of feelings and he knew that his were out of control. "Thank you for coming Catherine."

"Oh Erik, do you think I would just leave you. I was so worried about you little brother."

"Catherine I'm quite ok really."

"Well we'll just see about that. Christine dear, would you care to get a cup of tea or something? Maybe have some girl talk." She winked at Erik and looped her arm through Christine's. "We'll be back in about half an hour Erik. Take it easy!"

"Yeah, ok." As Erik watched his two favorite women in the world walk away from him a sudden sadness took over him. He sighed heavily and contemplated sleeping but with the nurse in the room, still holding a needle, he decided against it. "Nurse?

"Yes deary?"

"What happened to me?" For all his moments of consciousness he hadn't gotten even a second of privacy. He'd been trying so hard to keep up his strong demeanor. Christine knew barely anything about and he didn't want her first impressions of him to be what he really was.

"Well Mr. Erik you had a seizure, possibly epileptic."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Catherine explained this to you. I'm not epileptic."

"Well that's to be determined by Mr. Doctor."

He couldn't help but laugh at this chubby nurse in front of him. She spoke such heavy street English.

"Mr. Erik, if I may be so bold as to ask you where in England is your, um, sister from?"

"London, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought that I recognized her. Is she a model?"

"Haha, yes. Aspiring."

Her face brightened. "Oh my I thought so. Amazing, a lowly girl like me meeting someone famous! But, Mr. Erik,"

"You may call me just Erik if you like."

She blushed, "Erik, aren't you French?"

"Well yes, I was born in France and raised there. Catherine is not my biological sister."


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine smiled at Christine for what must have been the fiftieth time. She was becoming quite uncomfortable with this stranger she knew only as Erik's sister. "So Catherine," she began. "Your from England?"

"Yes. Born and raised in London."

"And Erik is from?"

"France."

"Were your parents separated?"

Catherine sighed, "No. I suppose darling I should explain this all to you. I'm not his sister by blood, marriage, adoption or anything like that. Has he told you anything about his past?"

"No, not really."

"Well then I will leave all that to him, but let me say this, he had a rough life. When we met in London I was his last resort. We've been 'brother and sister' ever since."

It was still unclear to her but Christine nodded. "I see."

The two continued walking down the long hallway until they came into the hospital cafeteria that smelt strangely of burnt bread and old people. Catherine's lips formed into a grimace. "How about we go down the street?"

Christine laughed, "Sounds good to me. I'm so sick of hospital food."

As the two made their way out the doors and into the nearest elevator Christine became slowly more comfortable. "Catherine,"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course dear."

"Well," she said, pushing the 'ground level' button, "earlier you said that you told all of Erik's girlfriends that you were his girlfriend."

Catherine knew what was about to come. "Yes?"

"Well, how many girlfriends has he had?"

"Honestly, no more than two."

"Oh," In her mind, Christine had imagined hundreds of different girls, from Paris to London and all the way to New York. He was gorgeous after all. But only two? That was hard to believe.

"Christine, how long have you known Erik?'

"Well I met him when I came to work for him but I've only been moderately close to him for a few days now. Why do you ask?"

"Well dear, my Erik is a very complex man. There is so much that I can tell you don't know about yet. So you've only been dating for a few days."

Christine sighed. "I really have to clear this up. I'm not his girlfriend. We went out on a business dinner a few nights ago, when we got back to my place… well we caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend and since then him and I have been together, just comforting one another you know?"

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and the wide doors flung open. Catherine stepped out ahead of Christine and motioned towards the front doors. "So you're not his girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Well, please don't mind my saying this but I think you'd be great for him."

Christine laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well it's just a feeling dear. Now what say we go to that coffee stand right there?"

"Sounds great."

Back in the hospital room the nurse had finally left Erik alone and now he was trying to catch some sleep but no matter how hard he tried it was useless. He could only imagine what Catherine was saying about him. He was not at all sure how much she would be comfortable with spilling to Christine. The two had seemed to hit it off. What if she told her everything?

He must have been staring at the blank white walls for an hour when the girls finally came back. "Where were you?" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Catherine retorted. "I believe that you are the patient here. Don't get on my case."

"Well, you were gone for a long time, I was worried."

"Aw my little brother was worried about me." She cast a friendly smile his way. Upon turning to look at Christine she noticed a look of anxiety on her face and immediately knew she should leave the two alone. "Well would you look at the time? I better get going, early meeting in the morning. Sleep well Erik. Bye Christine." And with that she flew out the door as fast as she'd flown in.

Christine wrung her hands together until they turned white. "Well, um, Erik."

He looked as nervous as she did. "So, did you have a nice chat with Catherine? Please Christine, have a seat."

She was in like! Even in a hospital bed he was generous and gentlemanly. 'Erik, she told me hardly anything and it's driving me crazy because I want to know everything about you' was what her mind screamed but all the came out with was, "it was ok." God how she wanted to feels his lips pressed against hers. She wanted to snuggle with him and hear his heart beat. Oh how she wished they could go home together. "Erik, have you spoken with the doctor?"

"No, I haven't had a chance. With all that's been happening I'm totally out of it."

As if on cue, Doctor North suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Good news Christine! You may take your boyfriend home tomorrow."

She fought the urge to smile. Again someone assumed them a couple. "Thank you Alex."

As the doctor left the room, swinging the door shut behind him, Erik shot her a questioning look. "Alex? Your on a first name basis with my doctor?"

"Well I knew him in high school. We were, well, it's a long story. But anyways that's great Erik. You get to go home! I've been here with you so I haven't really been into the office but I hear Carlotta is being something of a tyrant." Once again interrupting them, Christine's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Oh crud, hold on one second Erik. Hello?"

Much to Christine's surprise, Alex's voice came through on the other end. "Christine?"

"Um," she looked at Erik, "hi. Can you hold on a second?" She held her hand to the mouthpiece and spoke nervously to Erik. "Uh, I've got to take this. I'll be right back." And she rushed out the door. Bringing the phone back to her ear she spoke quietly. "Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, what would you like?"

" Christine, are you busy? Tonight?"

"Well technically no, but,"

"Great, will you go out with me?"

"Go out where?"

"Dinner, on me. Please Christine it's been so long."

She scratched her head. How could she ever explain this to Erik? "Well, I guess so. Where should we meet?" He gave her the address of the restaurant before they exchanged good-byes and hung up. "Crap!" she exclaimed. She'd never be able to tell Erik this, she thought as she opened the door.

"Who was that?" he questioned. He just looked so cute lying there, so helpless. How was she going to lie to him?

"Um," she quickly searched her brain for a random name. "That was… Brianna."

"Oh," his eyes subtly questioned her. "Who's Brianna?"

"Oh, a friend of my family's. I promised her that I would go out to eat with her tonight. Are you going to be ok here without me?"

"Absolutely," he said, but he really wasn't so sure. "I'll be fine, you go."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Erik. I'll come and pick you up at eight tomorrow alright?"

He nodded, "sounds great."

She smiled again and rushed out the door. What would he of thought if he knew the truth. They weren't really a couple, why should he be mad? But she didn't want Erik to think she was involved with another man. "Why does this always happen to me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! I'm sorry I've been so skimpy with updates. I have a lot going on right now though. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy. I'll try to write more soon.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Just as Christine sat down at her table, she saw Alex come through the door. He looked handsome as ever and as he walked towards her she found herself staring a little too long at his gorgeous body.

"Hello Chris." He smiled at her and suddenly her head began to ache. All of the sudden she regretted agreeing to this dinner, date, whatever it was.

"Hi yourself."

"Have you been here long?"

"No, I just sat down. Alex this place is really nice."

He lightly touched her hands. "Isn't it though? I thought you could use a break from hospital food. You've been there a long time." Inwardly she prayed that he wouldn't ask her about Erik but the inevitable question popped up. "How do you know Erik? Are you seeing him?"

Her heart screamed a yes a thousand times but she heard herself say "no." No? Why didn't she say yes? Maybe because it wasn't the truth, but how we he ever know?

"Good friends?"

"I'm sorry what? I dazed out there."

He laughed at her and motioned for the waitress to come over. "What would you like to drink Chris?"

Without a second thought she said, "a beer," and crossed her arms in front of her, laying down her head.

"Oh I imagine your terribly fatigued Christine. Would you like me to bring you home?"

'Too late for that now' she thought. "No, I'm only a little bit tired. I can manage. So Alex, how have you been?"

He rolled up his sleeves into perfect cuffs at his elbows and leaned back in his chair. "Wonderful. After high school I took my generals and then got accepted into Harvard's medical program. I completed that and worked in Boston for a few years and I was transferred here about a month ago."

She sat quietly waiting for him to continue but after a few minutes it was obvious he wouldn't. "That's all?"

He scratched his chin as if in deep thought and then smiled. "That's all. What about you? What have you been doing since high school?"

"I'd tell you but it's so insignificant compared to your story."

"Christine. We're not even thirty yet. Our lives are supposed to be insignificant."

"Well," she sighed, "Ok. After graduation I went to London with Meg for three months. When we got back my father was really sick. So I moved down to Florida to be with him. He passed away two years later."

"Oh Christine I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He was very sick. I knew it was coming." She found a cloth napkin on the table and began to fiddle with it trying to focus on other things than her dad and Meg. "After that I moved to New York. I worked in a small restaurant until about a year ago and now I work for 'Pure' magazine. That's about it. Basically I'm a 27 year old with only a high school diploma and no plan for the rest of my life. The only real friends I had are no longer… they're… never mind."

He could tell that she was about to cry and instinctively he grabbed her hand. "Christine do you want to talk about it?"

Through the several tears running down her cheeks she began to laugh. "Alex I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm breaking down. I'm really sorry about this, but I think I just need to go home to my apartment."

"That's fine Christine," he said as he lay down some money to pay for their drinks. When they'd both pulled on their coats, he laced his fingers through hers and led her out to the street. After hailing a cab to their side of the street he kissed her on the cheek and opened the door for her. "I'll take a different cab, I've got to go back to the hospital, but you get some rest. When can I see you again?"

She wiped away a few tears and sat down in the cab. "I don't know Alex. We'll talk though." She slammed the door shut and gave directions to the driver. As the car took off the waved at Alex through the back window before laying her head on the window and closing her eyes. "Oh god," she whispered. "What am I getting myself into?"

As soon as she got back to her apartment she went into the bathroom and started water in the tub for a bath. She'd only been home a few times since Erik's hospitalization and it'd only been for a few minutes at a time. Usually, when she did come home, it was to take a quick shower and find a change of clothes. Now she was home to spend the night and she found herself feeling out of place. She'd spent so many nights with Erik in his room that she missed it. But at that moment, nothing sounded more relaxing than a warm bath. She found her favorite CD and slipped it into the player before taking off her clothes and lying down in her tub.

Across town, Erik suddenly bolted upright in his bed, covered in sweat. He'd had that dream again. He'd seen those same people and felt the same pain. He could see himself again, a young boy. He could see the blood and the bruises. He remembered trying to crawl away but they'd pull him back. This dream, however, had been different. In the midst of it all he'd seen Christine. He'd seen her beautiful face. This time it felt like she was the driving force keeping him going. He put his hand to his back and he could feel all the scars. Somehow it felt like he didn't feel them when she was around. But now, here, they stood raised up and they throbbed. "Christine," he mumbled "Christine."

Suddenly as if out of nowhere he heard, "no, Catherine, but thanks for trying," and his sister's familiar laugh. "Oh little brother, you've got it bad for this girl haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He wiped the perspiration from his forehead and pulled his blankets tighter around his body.

"Erik, why on earth are you so sweaty?"

"I had that dream again Cat. I thought after all these years they'd be gone but it's like they'll never go away." At the first sign of a tear welling up in his eye Erik turned his head and wiped it away.

Catherine felt awful, she'd been laughing and Erik was having a terrible time. "I'm so sorry Erik. I wish I could make those memories go away,"

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever feel sorry for me Catherine, you know better than that."

"Erik will you ever let this all go?"

"Don't start this now… not now."

"Fine," Catherine shouted, putting her coat on. "If you don't want to talk that's fine. I'm sorry I even came. Feel better soon Erik." She spouted her last phrase sarcastically before slamming the door.

'Shit,' he thought. He'd done it again. For as long as he could remember Catherine and him had been getting into fights like this. But inevitably she would forgive him and come back.

Just as he thought his night was slowing down, he saw another figure standing outside his door as if hesitant to come in. After a few minutes he finally saw the door handle turn and to his amazement Catherine was back.

"Erik, I'm sorry." She leaned over to him and gave a quick kiss on the forehead. "I know that you're not in the position to have to deal with my yelling. I really do hope you feel better soon. I do have some bad news though, I'm afraid. My agent called and I have to go to London for a shoot. I'm really sorry, wish Christine the best and I'll try to come back soon darling. I love you!" And just like that she was gone again. Shortly after a nurse entered, gave Erik his shots, and he drifted into a drug induced sleep. Nightmare free.

The next morning Christine woke up to her cell phone ringing beside her ear. Her first thought was that it would be Alex and she considered just not picking up but after 4 minutes of ringing she finally did. "Hello?"

"Christine, where are you," came an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"In bed. Who is this?" Suddenly she recognized the Italian accent.

"It's Carlotta. Where have you been? I need you to get into work right now."

"Carlotta I can't. I have to pick up Erik."

"Don't use him as your excuse anymore Christine. He's been your excuse for almost three weeks now and frankly if this behavior continues we're going to have to let you go."

"Alrighty then," she said and turned off her cell. She'd just gotten comfortable again and was about to close her eyes when she noticed the clock. She had five minutes to get to the hospital. "Shit Erik, I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly while trying to find clothes in a rush. After thirty seconds of contemplation she decided to throw a hooded sweatshirt over top of her pajamas and leave it at that.

Five minutes later she'd sat down in a cab and was half way to the hospital. When she got in and made it up to Erik's room he was waiting for her in the lobby with all of his belongings and the cards and flowers he'd acquired. "Erik, I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Not a problem, please just get me out of this place." He grasped her hand as they walked down the hallway towards an elevator. They stood and waited and finally the large metallic doors slid open to reveal Alex North, apparently surprised at the scene before him.

"Christine? How are you?"

Suddenly very nervous she tightened her grip on Erik's hand and quickly mumbled "I'm fine," before pushing past him into the elevator.

"Good to hear. You left in such a rush last night, I was really concerned." Before he could continue the doors had shut but Erik had heard just enough.

"Last night?" His piercing eyes questioned her and she wanted to die right there in that cramped elevator, still holding his hand.

"Yes. Alex and I went out for dinner."

"Oh," was all he said.

The rest of the ride down to the main floor was spent in silence with a thick tension between the two. Christine was shocked that he hadn't further inquired about her date and Erik didn't know what to say. He couldn't accuse her of anything. After all she wasn't his girlfriend. Or was she? Here they were leaving the same hospital that she'd spent days and days by his side in. They were holding hands and would most likely go home together. Were they a thing now? 'No,' he told himself. 'She's not falling for you. And she wouldn't ever if she really knew you.'

Finally Christine broke the silence. "Erik I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For lying. I shouldn't of told you I was going with a family friend. I was just so afraid of how you would react if I told you about me and Alex."

"What is there to tell about you and Alex? Are you a couple?"

"No, not at all." She sighed. "Our families were really close when the two of us were younger and we dated for a while. It's really nothing and I hope you don't think any less of me now."

"Not at all," and that was it. Neither of them said another word throughout the entire ride to Christine's apartment.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed as if silence had swallowed the entire apartment building. Erik and Christine hadn't spoken a word for at least ten minutes. It felt like forever as they climbed the long stairway to Christine's floor. Erik didn't even know why he was here. They hadn't talked about it at all. It was a sort of unspoken understanding that he would go back to her place. Finally they reached Christine's door and she fiddled with her keys for a brief moment.

Suddenly, without thinking, he kissed her. Her keys fell to the floor with a loud jingle and she froze. After several awkward moments, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Christine… I, um," Without a word she pulled him toward her and kissed him deeply. He slid his hands down her lower back and gently pushed her against the door.

Christine eventually pulled away from him. "Erik," she glanced at the floor before raising her gaze to eye level and smiling at him. "I think we should take this inside." With a laugh Erik grabbed her keys from the floor and opened the large brown door, ushering her inside. Erik dropped all his things right in the doorway and immediately the two began pulling off coats and shoes, not noticing the half open door.

Christine walked a few steps ahead of him all the way into the living room. When they stood in the exact middle of the room she turned to face him and before she could say anything he put his hands on her face and kissed her again. This time she was not caught off guard and she returned his kiss deeply, sliding her hands up his shirt. When her hands began towards his back Erik sharply pulled away.

"Don't," he snapped.

Christine was confused, "I'm…I'm sorry?"

All of the sudden he regretted his harshness. "Don't be Christine, I just… I…" He considered briefly telling her everything, letting it all pour out, but quickly decided against it. She wouldn't understand. "My back is really sore from that hospital bed. I'd ask that you just don't touch it please."

She smiled, "that's fine Erik. I completely understand." She was a little unsure of it but she leaned in and began to kiss him again.

Across town Alex North sat in his office thinking. Christine had told him that she was not dating that man but when they left they had been holding hands. She probably lied to him thinking that she was 'protecting' his feelings. But it didn't matter to him. Either way he would have her back, he'd make sure of that. Suddenly a loud knock came on the door. "Come in." After a few moments the heavy door opened slowly and a pretty blond girl walked into the room. It only took him seconds to recognize her. "Meg? Meg Johnson is that you?"

She smiled at him, "Alex North. It's been so long. I didn't know you were back in New York."

"Yes," he said standing up. "I haven't been here long though. How are you Meg?" She walked toward him and he rushed to embrace her.

"Alright, I suppose. Times have been better though."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, but I did come here for a reason. Were you recently treating Erik Mulheim?"

"Yes, why?"

"Was anyone here with him?"

"Actually Christine was, all the time."

"Is he still here?"

"No he checked out this morning and left with Christine."

"Oh," she said standing up and grabbing her purse off the desk. "That's all I needed. Good bye," and she turned and started for the door.

"Wait! That's it?"

"Well yes."

"Well I haven't seen you in so long. I thought maybe you'd like to get together."

The wheels suddenly started turning in Meg's head and she had an idea. "You know what? That sounds good. Why don't we invite Christine too?"

He smiled, "Sounds great! Let me just call her. I know I have the number somewhere,"

"No!" She shouted. "Haha um, let's just go over and get her. Her apartment isn't far from here."

"Well alright I suppose." After telling a nurse he'd be out for the afternoon, Alex and Meg jumped in a cab and headed for Christine's apartment. "So Meg, how've you been?"

She laughed, "Alex you already asked me that back in your office."

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it," She turned to the window and began to think while watching the New York scenery pass by. She'd needed an excuse to find Christine and this would do just fine. She only hoped she'd make it out alive after Christine found out.

After several minutes of passionate kisses and hands sliding everywhere Christine whispered to Erik, "come with me." She reached for his hand and led him down her small hallway into her bedroom.

The room was a neutral blue with white framing on everything and white furniture. In the center of the room was a king size bed with blue and white bedding. The bed stand was huge with a silky silver valance on the top. Black and white prints of far away places decorated the walls and on the large vanity there sat dozens of photos of friends and family. Erik first noticed the large picture, right in the middle, of Christine, Meg, and Raoul. It appeared to be from a long time ago, probably high school. He looked at Christine again now and even though her hair was mussed, and she appeared to be wearing pajamas, she was beautiful. Her room was beautiful, this whole idea was and he was caught up in the euphoria of it all.

As Erik looked around Christine kissed him constantly up and down his neck and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. "Erik," she whispered, "what are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

Christine stepped back a little and looked into his eyes flashing her bright smile again, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dazed off there."

She laughed. "I guess I'm not that entertaining huh?"

"N-No," he stuttered, "it's not you at all. I'm just caught off guard. I though…"

Before he could continue there was a knock on the door and they heard a female voice call out, "Christine?"

After shooting a strange look to Erik, Christine walked out the door and down the hall, with Erik close behind. When she came into the living room she nearly fainted. "Meg?"

"Hi Christine."

The room was engulfed in an awkward silence for at least a minute. Erik and Christine stood on one side of the room facing Meg and Alex North.

"Well," Meg began, "You look like you've been busy." Christine suddenly realized her hair must be a mess. She began to smooth it down but suddenly she didn't care.

"Meg what the hell do you want."

"Whoa, Chris what's your problem," she asked, putting her hands up in defense.

"What's my problem? I'm afraid you shouldn't have to ask. You know exactly what my problem is. And why did you let yourself in?"

Alex cut in for her, "The door was open."

"Oh," Christine turned to him now. "So that means you can just walk in?"

Meg lowered her hands to her waist now and glared back at Christine. "Chris, we did knock."

"Whatever. What do you want Meg?"

"I just wanted to see you, I've missed you."

Christine almost laughed. She was furious and heartbroken at the same time. How dare Meg come in here and have the nerve to act like nothing had changed. "For God's sake Meg. You've missed me? What did you expect me to call you up the next day for coffee? You broke my heart, you and Raoul both." It was all she could do to keep from crying.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No," she cut her off. "Don't say it. Don't say anything I just don't care."

"Christine, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere without Erik and Alex."

"You know what Meg? No, we can't. Anything you could possibly have to say, you can say in front of them." As she felt the tears brimming in her eyes, she turned and began to walk away when Meg's words cut her short.

"Christine… I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hey everyone! It's been kind of a while but I am back with an update and will have another one very soon. Don't worry if things seem out of place right now because I do have a plan. Enjoy!**

The corners of her eyes went black, the room was spinning and she couldn't find anything to hold on to. "What…what," she seemed to mumble, incoherently. For a brief moment everything was black and suddenly she felt her head collide with the floor.

"Oh my God, Christine!" Erik yelled and kneeled down. He gently stroked her face and yelled for someone to bring him a wet cloth. Meg ran into the kitchen and Alex walked slowly over to Christine, and Erik's muscular frame huddled over her.

"Don't worry Erik. She's only fainted, most likely, because of the sudden shock." Right away Meg ran back into the room and shoved Alex out of the way, leaning over to place the cloth on Christine's pale forehead. Her beautiful face had lost all color and her mouth was hanging half open. Suddenly her left arm began to flail and she continued mumbling.

"Meg…baby…R…Raoul…ERIK…no…no."

"Christine," Meg coaxed, "Christine honey wake up."

Christine seemed to respond to the cold on her forehead and, slowly, her eyes began to open. Looking around she seemed terribly confused. "Meg?" she asked, "Alex? Where's Erik?" Erik stroked her hand.

"I'm here Christine. I'm right here."

"Oh my God my head hurts. What happened?"

"Christine," Alex began, "You've had a sudden lapse of unconsciousness more than likely caused by sudden shock. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Take a few aspirin and the headache will go away."

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Christine asked, still dazed.

He cleared his throat. "I came over with Meg. We'll be leaving shortly. I'd just like to see that you're ok for sure." Christine nodded and Alex, glaring at Erik, grabbed each of her hands. "Christine, I'm going to help you to your feet and then we're going to walk over to the couch. Do you understand?"

Erik cut in, "She's not stupid for God sakes, she's confused. Stop treating her like a child."

"I'm trying," Alex snapped, "to help her. Which, frankly, is more than you've done."

"Boys," Meg half screamed, "This isn't the time. Alex please, lets just go."

As Meg turned for the door Erik grabbed her wrist, "Not so fast Meg. You

caused this and I think it's only fair you stick around to help. You and Christine need to talk."

"I," Meg started to protest but she knew that Erik was right. "Ok fine. I'm going to talk to Christine, could you please excuse us?" Alex ignored Meg until finally she pulled on his arm, "Alex, go. I need to talk with her." He protested at first but, at last, followed Erik out the door. Meg slowly walked to the couch, sat down beside Christine, and tentatively began. "Christine? How do you feel?"

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, "I'm not sure."

"Do you remember why you fainted?"

"Meg, lets not do this right now. I do know why I fainted. You…. You're," she sighed, "you're pregnant." Meg didn't say a word and they sat in silence for a moment, before Christine had to ask, "Is it Raoul's?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you going to keep it?"

At this Meg seemed to sadden slightly. "I haven't decided. Raoul is gone, he split when he found out and I don't know if I can raise a baby by myself. I don't know if I have the time or the money. Christine you have to know that I didn't come here to make you mad or jealous or to rub anything in. I came because I miss you and I need your help." There were silver tears forming in both of their eyes and without another word they hugged.

"Oh Meg, I've missed you too. I just don't understand what happened," she let go of her and wiped her eyes. "I was afraid to try and talk to you because I didn't know what I would say. I was so mad and so hurt and just betrayed."

"I'm sorry Christine. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"I am too Meg. I don't know why I was so blind. Raoul is just so… so, I don't even know. I just don't want to think about him anymore. But Meg, I forgive you completely and I want to be here and be able to help you with this baby." She smiled sincerely at her. "I love you Meg!" They embraced again, just as Erik and Alex came back in through the door. "Oh," Christine said, wiping her eyes, "your back. Can I get drinks for everyone?"

"Actually," Alex began, "Meg and I came over with the intent of inviting you to come out for a drink with us." He emphasized the word you and looked at Erik, who was nearly fuming.

"That'd be great! Erik I'll go grab your coat for you."

Alex gritted his teeth but refrained from saying anything. Christine was only gone a second and when she returned she had fixed her messy hair and wiped away the streaked mascara running down her cheeks. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and so the foursome made their way out the door. Christine came out last and turned around to lock her door. Turning back around she bumped into Erik who was standing right behind her.

"What happened with Meg?" he asked.

"We talked," she said with a smile and didn't say anything else, but she laced her fingers through his and they made their way down the long hallway to meet Meg and Alex at the elevator.

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	17. Chapter 17

Alex North pushed the button, calling for the elevator, and then leaned against the wall. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples wishing there were someway to get himself out of this hell. His entire plan had backfired, now that Erik was coming along. This was supposed to be _his_ time with Christine, not Erik's. He heard the elevator door open, sluggishly made his way into the elevator, and leaned against the back wall. From where he stood he saw Christine and Erik approaching hand in hand and, suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Christine," Erik mumbled, "I don't think that I should be going. That man hates me."

She laughed, "Erik, don't worry about it. We're going to have a great time."

"Well are you sure you're ok? You took quite a fall back there. I'm really w…"

"Worried? Don't be." She squeezed his hand. "I'm fine Erik." They approached the big silver doors right as they were closing and Erik stuck his hand out to keep them from doing so.

'Damn' Alex thought. 'They made it.' Christine released her grip on Erik's hand and leaned against the wall opposite from Meg. Erik pushed the floor button and Alex was surprised to see that, he did not join Christine; he stood right in front of the button panel.

Alex stared at Christine, subtly, but lovingly. She was so beautiful; he loved every curve of her face. He so missed the days when she was all his. He'd spent so many years preparing to see her again but he hadn't counted on Erik. Then again, why shouldn't he have? Christine had always been a magnet, and Meg had always been jealous. In a strange way, he was slightly attracted to Meg but it wasn't half of what he felt for Christine. The three of them had always been friends and Meg had always known how he felt for Christine but somehow Christine never seemed to notice. 'Things will be different now' he thought. 'If only I can get rid of Erik.'

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Christine's voice. "Alex?"

"Huh," he stood up straight, "I mean, yes?"

She laughed, "Are you alive over there?" She smiled at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder, making Erik cringe.

"Whatever do you mean Christine?"

"Nothing, you just looked dazed. But look, here we are." The little elevator came to a stop and the four of them made there way into the main lobby of Christine's apartment building. "Now," she said. "Where to?"

For the first time since they'd left Christine's apartment, Meg spoke up. "I was thinking we should go to livewire."

"Livewire sounds great," Alex chimed in. Originally he'd wanted to take Christine to a small restaurant and make small talk about old times. But now that Erik was along, a noisy club sounded just fine. He'd have a beer or two to drown away his day.

Erik was first through the see-through double doors and he held them open for Meg, Alex, and finally Christine. As she walked through the door, Christine flashed him a shy grin. A cool drizzle was falling from the darkened sky and the air seemed strangely warm. 'The calm before the storm,' Alex thought, as he got into a cab with Meg. Christine and Erik took the cab behind them and Alex could only imagine what they would talk about.

"Well," he heard Meg say, "This should be fun."

"Meg, do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"You could tell?"

"Oh yes," he laughed. "Sometimes I miss the old days when it was just us three."

"You mean when you had Christine all to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him a sarcastic look accompanied by an arched eyebrow. "Oh don't pretend like you're not still in love with her."

"Still?" He tried to act confused.

"Yes still… Like always. You and every other boy in our school always drooled over Christine, and things haven't changed drastically, they probably never will. But this isn't about Christine it's about you. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

He avoided her question, "I'm sorry Meg, but do I sense some jealousy?"

Meg brought her hand to her chest with a laugh and said, "Me? Jealous of Christine? No way. What is there to be jealous of?" Alex opened his mouth but, she noticed, quickly decided against it. "Good answer," she smirked. "Driver? How close are we to the club?"

The driver spoke back to her in a thick Bronx accent, "We're here lady," and he brought the car to a sudden stop.

"Well," Alex said, with his hand on the door handle, "Let the good times roll."

Erik was the last through the door of the loud, smoky club and he immediately felt at home. The noise level, the partying, the booze, this was all second nature to him. He was just getting comfortable when he suddenly felt pangs of guilt. What would she think? His precious Lo… 'It doesn't matter anymore,' he thought. He wasn't living life for a woman anymore, this was his time and he was going to party and 'Yes,' he thought, 'I am going to drink.' His elegant demeanor faded in an instant and he could only pray that he wouldn't do anything to horrible tonight. It'd been so long since he'd had a drop of alcohol and he knew that once he started, he wouldn't stop. But tonight nothing was going to stop him.

Christine, Alex, Meg, and Erik, found a small table near the back of the club and each set their jackets on the back of a chair. It wasn't long before a waitress in a low cut top with bright pink hot pants on, came strutting to their table, immediately eyeing both Erik and Alex. Erik was the first to smile and say hello.

She snapped her gum once, before saying, "What can I get for you toots?" Christine and Meg both ordered Long Island ice teas, Alex ordered a beer and Erik asked for a vodka. "Straight," he added, and the waitress flashed him a sexy smirk before sauntering off again.

"Wow Erik," Christine teased, "starting off strong are we?"

'You have no idea,' he thought. "It's been an interesting week," he said to her. "Just hoping for an interesting finish." The four only had to wait a few minutes of silence before the same waitress came back with their drinks. She winked at Erik as she handed him his and added a little more shake as she walked away, she knew he was watching.

The girls and Alex took small sips from their drinks, while Erik downed his in thirty seconds. He hailed a waitress and it wasn't long before he was brought another vodka, which was also downed in record setting time.

"Jeez Erik," Christine said, "Maybe you should take it down a notch."

He gave her a sly smile before kissing her hand, "That's something you gotta learn about me. I party hard." Erik was just about to hail another waitress when a familiar tune came through the speakers. He saw the sexy waitress standing near the bar and without a word to anyone he made his way through the crowd and approached her.

"Hey there," he said, touching her shoulder.

She was facing away from him and at first thought that it was just another perve trying to hit on her. She turned around, preparing to slap him, but stopped short when she saw him. "Oh… it's you." She smacked her lips. "Hey there yourself. Can I get you anything?"

Erik took a step closer to her and breathed into her ear, "You tell me." It was obvious to him, and anyone watching, that she was enthralled with him and so he continued his game. "What's your name baby?"

"Sarah, and yours?" She was standing so close to him that she could almost feel his heartbeat.

"That's not important right now."

She smiled at him, "if you say so." She placed a hand on his chest and then turned to the bartender. "Hey Derrick, how about a drink for my new friend? Grab us two vodkas." Then she turned back to him. "You up for a wild night?"

He placed his hand on her lower back, "like you wouldn't believe." She took in a deep breath and began to move her body back and forth with the beat, softly grinding against Erik's body. He took it all in without a second thought until he looked up to see Christine approaching. "Shit!" he said out loud and pushed Sarah off. He turned to the bar and pretended to be ordering a drink when Christine came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey stranger."

He turned around and smiled at her. God she was beautiful. He loved every inch of her from her oceanic eyes to her toned legs she was perfect. "Hey yourself. Did you get tired of waiting for me."

She smiled and laughed, making her bangs fall down onto her face. "Maybe I did."

"Well," he said, "Maybe this was my plan…" he leaned in and kissed her on the crease of her pink lips. "To get you alone."

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however, do NOT leave a comment telling me how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine, you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	18. Chapter 18

Erik leaned in and kissed her one more time full on the mouth and she could taste the liquor. She pulled away and gave him a questioning look. "Um, Erik, how many drinks have you had?"

"Just the two at the table. Why?"

"I was just wondering." She bit her bottom lip. "It's really loud in here isn't it?"

Erik shrugged, "I guess so. It's not bad though." He looked over his shoulder to see that Sarah had apparently moved on to some other drunk, and it was then that the bartender spotted him and motioned for him to grab his vodkas. He turned back to Christine, "I'll be right back," and he took a few steps to the bar to retrieve both vodka's. First he downed the one in his left hand, then the one in his right, and signaled for two more. After a few seconds the bartender brought them to him and he turned back to Christine, offering her a drink.

"Um, thanks, I guess." She took a small sip from the glass and watched Erik downed the entire contents of the glass in his hand. "Erik, you're drinking pretty heavy."

Now, he was starting to get annoyed. "Christine, I can control myself, I know when to stop."

"Don't get defensive! I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well, don't."

Christine was more than a little confused. Where was the gentleman she'd met on their first date? "Erik, what's wrong?" She took a step closer to him and touched his arm gently. "You're not being yourself tonight."

Instinctively he pushed her hand away, "Don't give me your sympathy," he took a quick step backward and bumped into a bar stool. "Dammit!" Turning around sharply, he kicked the stool over and slammed his glass onto the counter, attracting the attention of the bartender. Christine hastily grabbed his hand and before he could do anything about it she led him through the crowds and out the front door.

Once outside she let go of his hand and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell was that about Erik?"

At first he was shocked that she was being so assertive, then he was angry, and then all at once he couldn't help but be a little bit turned on. Christine had a way of being beautiful even when he knew that she wanted to smack him in the face. "What was what about?" He gave her a slight smirk.

"That!" she yelled, "In there! With the bar stool and the glass. Are you _trying_ to embarrass yourself? Not only yourself, but me too! I honestly can't believe…" She continued to ramble on but Erik didn't catch a word she was saying. He simply stared into her gorgeous eyes for several minutes. "Erik," her voice snapped him out of his stare. "Erik, did you listen to anything I just said?"

"No." he smiled again.

Frustrated, Christine rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so…" but before she could continue, Erik had pulled her body against his and kissed her hard on the mouth. At first, she tried to pull away but her own body wouldn't let her. Her knees weakened as he pulled his lips away from hers, slightly, then kissed her again, this time parting his lips. Her heart beat a thousand miles a minute as she gave in to him and parted her own mouth, letting their tongues collide. With one hand on her lower back, he used his other hand to lightly stroke her face as they continued to kiss.

All the sounds of the New York traffic, and the light from the signs in Times Square only a few blocks away, seemed to fade out as Christine let Erik hold her. His kiss was like ecstasy and when he pulled away from her she continued to stand with her eyes closed for a brief moment. When she opened her eyes, she was looking straight into Erik's and the faint smile on his lips gave her butterflies. "That was… amazing."

"You're amazing." He leaned in and kissed her again but pulled away suddenly when he heard Alex's voice.

"Christine?" and then he came around the corner, "Oh, there you are." Though they were no longer kissing, they were standing only inches apart and Alex could tell he'd interrupted something. However, that did not bother him in the least. He walked out on the curb and hailed a taxi. When the bright yellow car pulled over to the side. He opened the door then turned back to Christine and Erik. "Meg met up with some old friends and told me to just go without her." Neither of them moved, so Alex motioned into the car and finally Christine awkwardly stepped away from Erik and moved towards the cab. It was only seconds before Erik followed but he was far enough behind her to give Alex the time to jump into the cab before him.

Erik rolled his eyes, but stepped into the cab and slammed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well," Alex began, "This has been quite the evening, hasn't it?" he wrung his hands together. "So, Erik, where can we drop you off?"

Alex gave him a patronizing smile almost compelling Erik to smack him in the face. However, in his half-drunk state he didn't feel like moving very much. And besides, a slight headache was beginning to throb. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Where does the cab need to stop? Where do you live?"

Erik had planned on staying with Christine but now he wasn't sure. Did she want him to stay with her? Surely if she did she would have said something by now. He considered saying something but finally decided against it. 'God, I'm not drunk enough' he thought to himself. He knew that a normal drunk Erik would tell this guy off, but he didn't want Christine to be upset. "Just drop me off on the corner up here." The cab driver pulled a sharp right and stopped right by the corner and without a word Erik opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it.

"24 Prince Street," Alex announced to the driver and Christine noticed that even though there was more room on the seat now, he didn't move over.

"Alex," she said quietly, "Where are we going?"

He lightly touched her hand and, with a smile, said "dinner."

"Oh," she said, and couldn't help sounding a little disappointed, which Alex did not fail to notice.

"Is that… ok?"

Christine mumbled agreement and craned her head so she could see out the back window. She scanned the street for Erik but he was nowhere to be found. "Alex,"

"Yes dear?"

Christine choked on her sentence, "d..dear?"

Suddenly Alex regretted saying it. It was too fast. He did intend to take Christine from Erik but he knew she would need some coaxing, hopefully not much. It was so hard to be platonic around her though. He'd loved her so much and for so long that it was hard to hide his feelings. "Oh, sorry. Old habits die hard you know?"

"Um… Yeah." Christine was getting nervous just being around Alex, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She pretended to cough, giving her an excuse to pull her hand away from Alex's touch.

"So what were you going to say?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking that I'm kinda worried about Erik."

Alex sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. With little enthusiasm he said, "Oh, why is that?"

"Because he's drunk and pissed off. That's usually not a good combination. I'm just worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be. He's a grown man, and he'll do what he wants."

She turned and looked at Alex giving him a questioning look. "What he wants may be different than what he does while he's drunk."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Why do you care so much about this guy?"

"Because," now he was irritating her, "He's an amazing person and he cares about me. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well it's not like your dating the man,"

"Um," she didn't know what to say, "Well… uh,"

"Oh God," he put his hands to his forehead, "You are dating him?"

"Well, yeah… I think" Christine sighed heavily. Was Alex in love with her? She'd always known that he had been in high school but she hoped things would have changed. "I'm sorry Alex." She picked her purse off of the seat, "Pull over please!" The driver pulled to the curb and without another word she jumped out of the car, and Alex quickly followed. She didn't notice him and so she made her way back down the street the way they'd come.

Alex, for a brief moment, considered stopping her but decided against it. Instead he decided to follow her. He waited until she was almost to the end of the block and then he took up a slow pace, following her at a distance. He watched when she stopped and began digging in her purse, finally pulling out her cell phone.

Christine fumbled with her phone for a moment and then found Erik's number. She pressed the call button and waited as it began to ring.

In his pocket, Erik began to feel his phone vibrate. He was standing in the doorway of a liquor store a few blocks from where he'd been dropped off. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open to see that it was Christine calling. For several seconds he wasn't sure whether or not to pick it up but in the end he pressed the green button and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey… it's me."

"I see that. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where are you? Are you with the Dr.?"

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"So look, I'm really sorry that he kinda kicked you out of the car. I just got out and I'm standing on 26th and 3rd, where are you?"

"That's," he wondered if she would mind but opted not to tell her, either way, "not important. Do you want to meet up?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'd like that. Do you want me to find you?"

"No, I'll catch a cab and come pick you up. Talk to you soon gorgeous."

She heard the phone click on the other end before closing her own phone and putting it back into her purse. "Maybe he's not so drunk after all," she said to herself. Either way he was unlike any man she'd ever met and now she had a chance with him.

Alex had stopped the moment she had, and watched her have her conversation. Now she'd hung up and didn't seem to plan on moving. He decided to stay where he was and see what was going on. It was only moments before he saw a cab pull over to her, but he noticed that she hadn't hailed it. "Strange," he thought. Then he saw the door open and Erik step out and extend a hand for her. "Asshole," he thought, "I should have just talked to her."

Christine saw Erik step out of the cab and extend his hand for her and instantly she had a smile on her face. She began to walk towards him and placed her hand on his when she reached the cab. "Thank you."

"Not at all," Erik laced his fingers through hers and leaned in to plant a kiss on her pink lips. "The pleasure his all mine," he breathed before kissing her again.

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	20. Chapter 20

Erik vaguely acknowledged the presence of anyone else on the busy street. To him it seemed that there was only Christine. He smelled her sweet perfume, he faintly tasted a hint of her lip-gloss, and he embraced her body against his own. The police could've surrounded him, he could have been held at gunpoint and he still would not have noticed the world around him.

Though he would've rather done anything else at that moment he realized that the cab would not wait forever and so he pulled his lips away from Christine's. "Where would you like to go?" He considered the many places she could ask him to take her and, whatever she said, he would gladly oblige, but in his gut he hoped and prayed that she would want to go home.

Still taken aback by the passion in Erik's kiss, Christine glanced from side to side slowly. "Nowhere," she smiled, "I mean… somewhere. Somewhere…private." She playfully arched her eyebrow, slightly, and she knew Erik caught her drift.

"How private?" He smiled and lowered his head, ducking into the cab, and Christine followed. After giving the cabby basic directions to his home in the country, Erik looked toward Christine who slid both slender hands around his neck. Gently tracing the skin, up and down, between his collarbone and earlobe she gazed into his eyes before beginning to make a trail of light kisses up his neck.

Erik shivered at her touch. It was amazing how she could continue to turn him on like this. Feeling himself about to get hard he leaned in to satisfy his hungry lips when Christine stopped him short.

"Erik?"

He groaned lightly, "yes?"

"Do you know that waitress that you were dancing with?"

His breath caught in his throat and he feared Christine would notice his embarrassment. "Um," he decided to play dumb, "What waitress?"

She lightly pushed him away from her and tilted her head to the side. "The one at the bar, the one you were dancing with, dancing very…strangely. Do you even know her name?"

He was somewhat offended by her tone, like she was suggesting he usually acted that way around strange women. "I'm not sure that this matters,"

She crossed her arms, "I'm just curious."

"Why, Christine, why on earth,"

She cut him off, "Erik, do you know her name?"

"I…uh…"

"Personally I have to be a little bit shocked that you would have the nerve to.."

"SARAH! Ok? Sarah, her name is Sarah."

Christine's voice came out much more timid than she planned, "Oh. Well… what were you doing with her?"

He brought his hands to his forehead and was suddenly feeling much less sensual. "What does it matter to you what I do with waitresses in bars? Hmm? How is that any of your business?"

Christine's jaw nearly dropped. Where was this coming from all of the sudden? Minutes ago she'd been with a sweet, debonair gentlemen, and now this? "Oh I'm sorry," she began, sarcastically, and then her tone changed. "Erik, I thought that this was… that we were… You know what?" she ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the back of the passenger's seat. "I don't know what I thought. Apparently I don't even know you."

Erik rolled his eyes and grunted, "Don't do this Christine, please don't. Let's just have a nice finish to the night ok?"

"A nice finish? Erik, you were grinding on some waitress that you don't even know. I can't believe that I even let things go this far!"

"So this is how it works?"

"What are you talking about Erik?" she turned and looked out the window.

"You're allowed to flirt shamelessly with that loser Alex, right in front of me, but I'm not even allowed to breathe near other women?"

"Oh, Alex is a loser now? I'm sorry, did you even look at that girl? She looked like a prostitute Erik! And as for me flirting with Alex, that's almost funny. He's been my friend for years and there is nothing at all between us. Believe me,"

"Christine I've seen the way he looks at you. He follows you with his eyes and he practically cringes when you come within a foot of me. He's in love with you!"

"Oh this is mature. What Erik? Are you jealous? Is that it? Because I'd really like to know what's going on here. Why are you being so… so… mean? It's like you're on psycho pills, you are so back and forth."

Erik quickly raised his hand to slap her, but at the last moment he lowered it. When he finally spoke again his voice was far lower then it had been and it seemed eerily monotone. "Never," he almost hissed, "Never call me a psycho."

Alex had watched them while they kissed and when they'd finally gotten into the cab he hopped into one as well and gave the driver strict instructions to follow them closely. And the driver had done so very well. Although he couldn't see completely clearly, he could see shadows and he knew exactly what was going on. He'd seen it when Christine slid her beautiful hands around his neck. He'd gritted his teeth when he saw Erik lean in towards her perfectly pink lips and then he'd almost laughed when he saw Christine's shadow pushing Erik away. There hadn't been much movement then but he assumed they were arguing. Then, out of nowhere, he saw Erik raise his hand as if to slap her and Alex knew that, had he been holding a gun, he would have blown Erik's head off. 'How dare he,' he thought. The very thought of Erik harming her made him sick to his stomach.

The cab ahead of him seemed to speed up and now he could barely make out their shadows. His curiosity was eating him from the inside and he held off as long as possible before he gave in to his temptation. The only number he had for Christine was old but he was hoping she wouldn't have changed phones. He tapped his white teeth with two fingers as the cell phone began a fuzzy ring,

As a single tear slid down Christine's cheek she suddenly felt her purse being to vibrate, then a polyphonic version of "na na hey hey (kiss him goodbye)" began to play. She glanced at the little blue screen, to see that it was Alex, and she didn't miss the irony. "Hello?"

Alex's voice was at first fuzzy but as the two cabs entered a new network his voice came through loud and clear. "Hello? Christine?"

"Yeah it's me. Hi Alex." Christine noticed that Erik's body slightly tensed at the sound of Alex's name.

"Are you ok? Is that bastard hitting you?"

"What?" her forehead creased with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Erik! I saw him, he nearly slapped you!"

"Alex, how could you possibly have seen th… where are you?"

He suddenly regretted making the call. His only options now were to tell her the truth (and look stupid) or hang up on her (and look stupid). Quite exhausted with the choices, Alex opted for the more mature path. "I'm, uh, in a cab, right behind you." He now saw her shadow turn and he knew that she was trying to make out his face through the windshield.

"Alex, why on earth are you behind us?"

Erik had been faintly listening in and when he heard her question he immediately snapped his head toward the rear window. "He's following us? I knew it Christine, I told you!"

She covered the mouthpiece of her cell phone and turned to Erik. "Please, don't start this again." Alex's voice came through her ear but she couldn't tell what he had said. "Alex? I missed that,"

"I said," he spoke slowly, "Put that idiot on the phone."

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	21. Chapter 21

**Erik had been faintly listening in and when he heard her question he immediately snapped his head toward the rear window. "He's following us? I knew it Christine, I told you!" **

**She covered the mouthpiece of her cell phone and turned to Erik. "Please, don't start this again." Alex's voice came through her ear but she couldn't tell what he had said. "Alex? I missed that,"**

"**I said," he spoke slowly, "Put that idiot on the phone."**

Christine sighed heavily, but placed her cell phone in Erik's outstretched hands. Expecting a loud argument she rested her face in her hands.

Erik took the phone and though he briefly considered screaming profanities at the man he looked into Christine's sad eyes and all he could do was press his thumb to the power button on the sleek cell phone. "Christine," he began slowly and softly, "I'm so sorry." He let the phone drop from his hand to the vinyl seat and placing his fingers below her jaw he softly caressed her face.

At his touch Christine made an awkward jerk away from him. She looked into his eyes and wondered whether or not her fear was transparent. "Erik, I," she began, but she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I will not cry," she turned away from him.

"What?" He was confused, concerned. Knowing he'd done something entirely…stupid, made him fearful that this could be the last night spent with Christine, beautiful Christine. "I don't want you to cry, I don't want to hurt you. Believe me, please. That's the last thing I want to do. I,"

"Don't." She cut him off sharply then turned and faced him again. "Don't make excuses, don't give me your reasons, and don't make me feel better. I won't let you."

'This can't be happening,' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe that he'd ruined it again. "Christine… I'm drunk. You asked me where I was; I was at a liquor store. There? Are you happy now? I'm a drunk, I'm violent, I'm trouble but you have to believe that I,"

"I don't have to do anything Erik. Not for you. I don't even know you. And you know what?" she picked up her phone and dropped it into her purse, "Maybe, I don't want to."

She pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her wallet and tossed it into the front seat. "Pull over please." The cabby swung the car to the sidewalk and Christine jumped out and slammed the door behind her before Erik had a chance to follow.

"Hey mister," said the cabby, "you getting out or what?"

"Damn't!" Erik smashed his fist against the metal separating him from the driver.

At the sound of the shout the cab driver turned and his eyes widened when he saw his passenger. "Oh shit!" he yelled in genuine fear. "It's you again!"

Erik recognized the driver as the same one who'd been driving when he'd had his seizure. "Oh Lord," he brought his hand to his head. He couldn't get out because Christine would think he was even more of a mental case than she already did. However, he doubted that this particular man would be willing to take him anywhere. "Look, I'm really so,"

"GET OUT!" The man screamed at him and seemed to be reaching for something in the glove compartment.

"Excuse me, do not yell at me. I was about to say, I'm sorry for what happened last time. I had a…" and at that moment time seemed to slow almost to a dead stop. At the same time that he heard the side door open he saw the gun in the cab driver's hand.

"Mister, you have exactly three seconds to get out of my cab before I blow your brains out of your crazy head."

It took about one of those seconds for Erik to realize that this man was not joking. 'And he thinks I'm crazy' he thought to himself. "Ok, I'm leaving." It was then that he finally noticed the figure that had come back into the cab. "Christine? What are you,"

"GET OUT!"

Christine, finally jolted by the yell, quickly opened the door and got out with Erik following closely behind. When the cab had sped off down the street he finally turned to face her. "Christine, what are you doing back here?" Inside his heart leapt at the thought that she had forgiven him.

"I," she sighed, "I didn't realize that you hadn't left yet. I thought that was a different car."

"Oh." He realized that she was truly furious with him and for the first time in his life he decided to just give up. Honestly believing that there was nothing he could do he lowered his head, turned, and walked away.

Christine watched him probably contemplate a next move and when she saw him start to walk away she began to feel guilty. "What happened in there?" she said, just loud enough for him to turn back to her.

"What?"

"I asked you what happened in that cab? Is there a specific reason that you were just held at gun point?"

"Oh, just a typical day in my life," he joked. Sensing that she wasn't in a comical mood, Erik dropped the smile. "That happens to be the same man who was driving the cab I had my s… episode in. I guess he wasn't up for friendly small talk."

"Oh," she whispered. When she'd begun the conversation she'd only wanted to make herself feel less guilty and now, she didn't know what to say.

"Mercy hospital please," Alex sighed. Whether it had been Christine or Erik he had been hung up on and he couldn't bring himself to call back. He had seen them stop and he figured that from now on he had no control, not tonight anyway.

Things were about to change however. Christine was his, she was always meant to be. One way or another he would find a way to have her.

Christine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "Erik. I," she sighed, "Ok, let's just," but the loud ringing of her cell phone interrupted her. "Shit," she put her index finger in the air, "one second." Flipping open her cell she pressed 'answer' before checking the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Chris...Christine?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's, uh, it's m…me Meg."

Christine thought she heard her crying faintly. "Meg? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm outside the, the club. I," she sobbed lightly, "I fell, oh God, Christine I need your help…please."

"Meg, I'll be right there, don't move."

"I can't," she whispered after she heard the phone click.

"Erik," Christine turned back to him. "I have to go right now, Meg fell outside the club, I'm not sure exactly what's going on but I have to go help her."

"I'll come with." Before she could argue with him he hailed a cab and opened the door for her.

She stepped into the cab and before she was even sitting she half-yelled "Livewire, and step on it!" Before Erik had closed the door the cabby had taken off down the street.

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	22. Chapter 22

**Christine thought she heard her crying faintly. "Meg? What's wrong? Where are you?"**

"**I'm outside the, the club. I," she sobbed lightly, "I fell, oh God, Christine I need your help…please."**

"**Meg, I'll be right there, don't move."**

"**I can't," she whispered after she heard the phone click.**

"**Erik," Christine turned back to him. "I have to go right now, Meg fell outside the club, I'm not sure exactly what's going on but I have to go help her."**

"**I'll come with." Before she could argue with him he hailed a cab and opened the door for her.**

**She stepped into the cab and before she was even sitting she half-yelled "Livewire, and step on it!" Before Erik had closed the door the cabby had taken off down the street.**

"New York, New York," Meg thought as she watched dozens and dozens of people pass by her, simply staring and not even attempting to assist. "Why do I live here?" Even in her drunken stupor she was offended.

She could remember telling Alex to take the lovebirds and go on without her and she remembered downing at least a dozen shots with Andee and Mel, but that was about it. Everything afterwards was vague and hazy.

She hadn't planned for the night to end up this way. She'd only wanted a last night of fun before the pregnancy kicked in. "Oh," she moaned and drug her hand down the length of her face. "This," she thought, "is anything but fun."

She'd been half lying half sitting there for nearly 15 minutes, she assumed, before she'd thought to call Christine and since the call it'd been about 4, she thought. Of the almost 20 minutes outside, she'd been coherent for about 10. Just as she was beginning to daze off again she saw a yellow cab pull up and Christine jump out of the door running toward her.

"Oh my God, Meg!" Christine dropped her purse and kneeled down beside her friend. After checking for and finding a steady pulse Christine became slightly more collected. "Meg, what happened?" Receiving no reply she lightly patted Meg's pale cheeks. "Meg, tell me what happened."

Meg's eyes fluttered open and she could see Christine kneeling beside her and Erik standing a few feet away. "Chris?"

"What happened Meg?" she asked, as calmly as possible.

Meg leaned her head against the wall and rolled it back and forth trying to remember. She began breathing heavily and tears were brimming in her eyes. "I," she began, "I kinda don't know."

At this point Erik decided to help, wondering all the while whether or not Christine would even let him. "Meg," he said, while he kneeled down on the other side of her, "start at the beginning. Tell us everything you remember about tonight." He glanced into Christine's eyes and saw fear and genuine compassion for her friend but she no longer seemed angry and him.

She spoke in slow broken up phrases. "I went in to see… Alex. We, uh, we talked and then, then, we went to find y…you. I had to t…tell you that, oh God, that…I'm pregnant."

"Meg," Christine lightly pushed her hair out of her face, "It's ok. Do you remember what happened after we got to the club?"

"You and me ordered…Long Island teas. Then, then Erik left and you went after him. Alex was getting really mad cause he…he wanted to be with you so he went to look for you. I told him just to go because…because I had met up with Melanie and Andee."

Erik cut in, "Did you drink anything other than the tea?"

She laughed sorrowfully, "About a dozen vodka shots."

"Oh Meg," Christine whispered, "You're pregnant. Why would you drink that much?"

Now she really began to cry, "I don't know," she sobbed. "Oh my God, what if I…if I hurt my baby? What am I gonna do?"

It pained Christine not only to see her friend crying but also to know that this should have been her. More than likely she would not have ended up in this exact situation but it should have been she that was pregnant with Raoul's baby. Meg had told her that Raoul ran when he heard the news and she wondered if he would have stayed with her or not.

She could reminisce forever over the different ways things could have ended up with Raoul, but she realized Meg's need and broke out of her daze. "Meg, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She patted Meg's cheek then looked at Erik. "We've got to get her off the street. You grab a cab and we can take her back to my apartment."

"Well, not to be offensive, but where in your apartment would we put her?" He sensed that though she did not want to admit it, she knew he was right. "I'll tell you what, let's take her out to my home, and,"

Christine cut him off, "You want to take her in a taxi for an hour? Those cars are disgusting Erik."

"Don't be silly Christine. I would never take a cab that far. It only takes a phone call and I can have a driver here in the blink of an eye." With that he turned from the girls and pulled out his cell phone.

Christine watched him for a moment before she heard Meg whispering quietly and she turned back to her. "What Meg?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you think that I… that I could've killed it?"

"It?" Christine questioned.

"My baby."

"Well," she began tentatively, not quite knowing how to approach the topic. "I… I'm not a doctor Meg. However, I would like to know how you fell. You still haven't told us that."

Meg had been trying to avoid the topic but now she wasn't sure how to do that. As she began to tell the story Erik came back over to them.

"Meg, Christine, the car is here." The girls glanced to the street and saw a gleaming black limo. Erik smiled when he saw Meg's jaw nearly drop. "Christine if you could open the door, I'll hoist Meg up."

Unexpectedly Christine found herself a little jealous. But she stood and walked to the car without saying a word.

Erik leaned over and, placing two arms beneath her, he lifted Meg into his arms and she smiled at him once before passing out again. Erik could hear her breathing steadily so he calmly walked to the car, ducked in through the small doorway, and laid her out on the seat. After sitting down on the seat across from a snoring Meg, Christine ducked into the car and shut the door behind her. Seeing that Meg took up an entire seat she sat down beside Erik.

"Thank you Erik," she turned and faced him, "for being so kind. I really appreciate you coming along and carrying her into the car." She touched his hand lightly.

"Well," he pulled his hand out from under hers and placed it on her cheek. "Don't be too happy with me. I only laid her there so I knew you'd sit beside me." With every inch of his body Erik wanted to kiss her, to taste her. But he didn't want to upset her again, so he retrieved her hand from her ivory face and returned it to the seat.

She wanted so badly to be mad at him, to hate him. He'd made her so angry she hadn't intended to forgive him. But here, now, it was almost impossible not to. The soft voice he spoke in, the way he touched her. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and lay there forever.

She opened her mouth to speak but then realized that there really were no words. She wasn't sure how she was feeling or what she should do at this point. But what she knew for damn sure was that she wanted to be held. Closing her eyes she laid her head against his firm shoulder and reflexively he placed his arm around her.

Suddenly he wondered if that was… allowed. She didn't pull away but he still wasn't sure. "Christine," he whispered. "Is this okay?"

"Right now," she sighed dreamily, "It's perfect."

After a few moments Christine's chest began to rise and fall steadily. With Meg snoring away across from him and Christine breathing onto his chest Erik closed his eyes, leaned his head back and smiled.

He got no sleep on the long drive home. He was wide-awake when he lifted Christine from the car and carried her into his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed, before returning for Meg. After laying her down in a guest bedroom Erik retreated to his billiard room and fell onto his black leather couch. Removing his shoes and placing a pillow beneath his head, he turned on a VH1 marathon and settled in for a long night of no sleep, with visions of Christine sleeping in his bed.

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	23. Chapter 23

**Closing her eyes she laid her head against his firm shoulder and reflexively he placed his arm around her.**

**Suddenly he wondered if that was… allowed. She didn't pull away but he still wasn't sure. "Christine," he whispered. "Is this okay?"**

"**Right now," she sighed dreamily, "It's perfect."**

**After a few moments Christine's chest began to rise and fall steadily. With Meg snoring away across from him and Christine breathing onto his chest Erik closed his eyes, leaned his head back and smiled.**

**He got no sleep on the long drive home. He was wide-awake when he lifted Christine from the car and carried her into his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed, before returning for Meg. After laying her down in a guest bedroom Erik retreated to his billiard room and fell onto his black leather couch. Removing his shoes and placing a pillow beneath his head, he turned on a VH1 marathon and settled in for a long night of no sleep, with visions of Christine sleeping in his bed.**

He pictured her silky brown curls. He pictured her perfectly pink lips. Right until 6 o'clock he pictured every attribute that made Christine… Christine. It was at six that he realized, officially, that he was toying with insomnia. It'd had been a long time since he'd had a full night of sleep.

He wasn't sure what it was that made him get up. He'd heard no noises, no alarm clocks, yet something was urging him to get up.

So he rose to a sitting position, endured the dizziness from sitting up too fast and then rose to his feet. The room looked normal. So he stepped into the hallway and just barely caught a glimpse of Christine peeking out of his bedroom door.

She saw him make a small wave and at first she considered pretending she didn't see it, jumping back into bed, his bed, and pretending to be asleep. However, she decided against it. Instead of returning his wave she opened the door and began to walk towards him. About five feet from him she stopped.

He smiled, "Good morning."

"Good," she paused and brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned, "good morning to you to. Oh Erik," she said, seeing into the room behind him. "You slept on a couch? I could have slept in there, you didn't need to put me in your room."

"No problem at all. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Perfect. You have a very comfortable bed." She half-smiled at him and what followed was a very awkward silence. At the same time they tried to break it.

"Erik,"

"Christine,"

They both laughed. "Great minds think alike eh?" Erik stretched his arms out in front of him. "I should get breakfast for us."

He took a few steps down the hall but Christine stopped him, "Erik?" He turned his head as if to motion that he was listening. "Erik, what are we?" At this he turned all the way around and gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, us. Where do we stand? Sometimes I feel like I'm dating you, and other times I… I don't know."

He took a step back, closer to her, "What do you want us to be?"

"That's just it! I don't know what I want us to be. You have this way of being… wonderful one second and the next I can't stand you!"

"Christine, I know that I have some issues, but I,"

"Like the waitress! What was that about? I mean I know that you were a little drunk, but come on! And then in the cab, when you… you know. I was scared Erik. To be quite honest I was terrified. And that other taxi incident and the hospital and Katherine! I haven't even known you that long and look at everything that's happened!"

"Whoa, whoa!" he said, putting his hands up in protest. "I know," he began, "that you've, we've, been through a lot. But a lot of that wasn't my fault. Ok? I admit that I shouldn't have been near that waitress. And you couldn't possibly know the amount of guilt I feel for… last night." He sighed, "mostly Christine, I just want to say sorry. Ok?" A single tear formed in his eye. Though she was listening to his words, she was distracted by his show of emotion. "I'm sorry. I admit that I've done some pretty stupid things," 'and you don't know that half of it,' he thought. "I'm sorry. And I know we haven't known each other that long but I really like you. A lot."

It felt to her, that in that moment any anger she had been feeling turned completely into compassion. Almost sorrow for this man who seemed so complex. Without thinking, she wrapped both hands behind his neck and pulled his lips towards hers.

Erik was thrown off by her kiss and it took him a few moments to recoup. As she kissed him he began to feel more and more guilty. He took her hands and pulled away from her kiss. "Christine, I can't do this."

She was confused, "do what?"

"This! I can't take advantage of you like this."

"What are you talking about? You're not taking advantage of me I kissed you! Remember?"

"I know, I know, I just… I feel like I just guilt tripped you into doing that."

She smiled, "you didn't guilt me into doing anything. I want to be with you Erik,"

"And I want to be with you!" he yelled, "but not under any false pretenses! I've done some awful things and you have every right to not forgive me for them."

"But I do," she said quietly. "I forgive you, and I want to be with you, and it doesn't matter what has already happened. Please, give us a chance Erik. Don't worry about what you've done or what I've done. Let's just start over."

"What about Alex?" He asked, trying to tread cautiously.

"What about Alex? Alex is not important ok? I promise!"

"But, I think that," he tried to choose his words carefully. "I think that he loves you."

"Loves me?" she laughed, "I'm not convinced that man knows how to love anyone other than himself. He's a nice guy, he really is. But he's not the guy for me."

Erik's stomach did a back flip as he considered what she might mean. "Are you saying," he paused, "that, I am?"

"You know what?" she said, placing her hands on his cheeks, "I think that I am." She kissed him again and this time Erik was ready for it. He laced his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, parting his lips and inviting her in.

As the kiss deepened, Christine ran her fingers through his hair and he continued to hold her, convinced that from now on he would never let her go.

This was the scene that Meg walked in on. She considered her options. She could wait out this seemingly endless kiss, she could interrupt or she could go back into her room. Nosy as she was, she chose the second. "Christine," she smiled.

Christine and Erik jerked away from each other and looked towards Meg.

"Now," Meg said, "I know that I'm technically younger than you but I've always felt like a mother to you. I need to ask dear," at this point she lowered her voice to a teasing whisper, "Are you using protection!"

**As always I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a comment telling me all about how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading! –Caitlynjennifer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christine and Erik jerked away from each other and looked towards Meg.**

"**Now," Meg said, "I know that I'm technically younger than you but I've always felt like a mother to you. I need to ask dear," at this point she lowered her voice to a teasing whisper, "Are you using protection!"**

"Meg!" Christine laughed and playfully punched her in the shoulder.

Meg pretended like it hurt. "Then again," she sighed and put her hand on her stomach, "I guess I'm not one to talk."

"Speaking of which," Erik interrupted, trying to lighten the mood; "we should take you to the hospital. Just to be sure.

"Well," Meg said, "I'm sure that's a good idea but could we have some breakfast first? I'm starving!" She groaned to emphasize just how hungry she was.

"At your service," Erik bowed with a large arm gesture, "just give me thirty minutes and you shall have your breakfast." Christine laughed and watched him with a dopey smile on her face as he walked away.

Meg elbowed her lightly in the side, "You've got it bad haven't you?"

"What?" Christine seemed surprised at the question, but then remembered that Meg might have heard their conversation. "No, I just… I just appreciate how helpful he's been."

Meg rolled her eyes and laughed. "I appreciate what my dentist does for me but I've never kissed him like that… lately." She smiled. "Well I think you guys are cute together."

"But we're not 'together'. I've hardly known the man more than a week as anything more than my boss and there's already been so much… drama." She sighed, "that's just not what I'm looking for in a relationship."

"Christine, give the man _some_ credit. Not everything has been his fault." She turned around and headed for the room she'd slept in. "and look at how he's helped you through everything Raoul and I did. Anyways," she turned back to her, "I'm gonna get a bit more sleep before breakfast. Just don't kick him to the curb without giving him a fair chance."

'A fair chance' Christine considered what that could mean while she followed in the direction she'd seen Erik go. In some ways, even though she'd only known him for a brief time, she felt that she had a strong connection to Erik and she had some serious feelings for him. On the other hand, she hardly knew him. He'd beaten up Raoul, he'd gotten drunk, he said such sweet things to her but then he'd been so quick to throw himself at the waitress, and worst of all, she thought, he'd almost slapped her.

Granted she'd basically called him a psycho, but still! He was so back and forth and she wondered what he was actually feeling. It'd be impossible to guess how he felt because she'd been misleading him. She'd said so many endearing things. Only moments ago she'd told him he might be the man for her. "Damn!" she whispered and brought her hand to her face.

"Something wrong?" she heard Erik ask, and she glanced to the side. The kitchen was right there, through a doorway, and apparently he had begun preparing breakfast.

"Nope," she pasted on a smile. "Everything's great. You're making breakfast?"

He laughed, "looks like it. Is that ok?"

"Oh, of course it is. No, I just, I guess I thought you had a cook or something. I don't know what I thought." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Erik slipped a pan with bacon on it into to the oven and when he'd closed the heavy oven door he set down his potholders and approached Christine. "No, not me. I prefer to cook for myself." He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. "Under the circumstances this may sound inappropriate, but I'm glad that you're here this morning." He kissed her again but this time she stepped away. "Christine?" he questioned.

She smiled, "Sorry, I'm tired." She bit her lip before continuing, "Erik?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Thank you," she began, "for your hospitality and for, well, for everything."

He interrupted her, "but?"

She laughed. "But, I think that I'm just going to call a cab and take Meg into the City… by myself."

"Oh," he fiddled with his fingers, was she trying to get away from him? "Alright then. Are you at least going to stay for my five star breakfast?" he joked and Christine laughed. He couldn't believe how she made him feel when she laughed, smiled.

"Yes," she fake sighed, "I guess so." She winked at him, "just kidding. We'll stay."

"Well good. Now, if you'll excuse me," he waved her out of the kitchen, "I have a stove to slave over." She gave him one last small smile then turned and walked away. When she was around the corner Erik exhaled a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Alex picked up his office phone and dialed Christine's number for what must have been the eighth time that hour. "No answer!" he vented and slammed his phone down. Her phone rang until it reached the voicemail so he knew it was on. He had to wonder if she couldn't hear it ring or if she was choosing not to answer. "No," he said to himself. "If she were ignoring me… she would of turned her phone off by now." He assured himself that she couldn't be just ignoring his calls. "But somehow," he said as a knock came at the door, "I've got to get a hold of her… today." He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Meg," Christine whispered as she opened the door. She saw Meg roll over and yawn. "Meg, wake up."

She moaned, "what?"

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Christine walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Afterwards you and I are going to take a cab back into the city."

"You and me?" Meg sat up, "A cab? Why aren't we going in the limo?" She rolled her bottom lip and gave Christine the best puppy face she could manage. "I'm pregnant remember?"

"Oh give up!" Christine laughed and pushed her back down on the bed. "We're going to take a cab."

"But," she reasoned, "Erik's far too classy to take a cab."

"Erik is staying here."

Meg was suddenly curious. "Oh? He's not going to accompany you back to the city?"

Christine was not in the mood to talk about Erik anymore. "Why would he? He'll stay here, we'll take you home and schedule an appointment for you to see your doctor then I'll go to work. Carlotta is going to have my head if I don't go."

"Well," Meg pouted, "that's no fun."

"Fun?" Christine arched her eyebrow and said sarcastically, "I think we all had enough 'fun' last night to last for a while."

"True," she pulled away the covers and stood up. "Well I smell something delicious and I don't know about you but I'm starving." She walked towards the door.

"Meg," Christine admonished, "After everything Erik did for us you're not even going to make the bed?"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. If you read my story, even just this once, please have the courtesy of reviewing, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always encouraged, however do NOT leave a review telling me all how much you hate my story and what an awful author I am. If you don't like it that's fine you are entitled to your opinion. Just tell me what I can to do make it better. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlyn**


	25. Chapter 25

Christine's POV 

As I glanced across the seat, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Meg was. Even in the earliest stages of pregnancy, it suited her well. Her skin had a glow to it and the expression on her sleeping face displayed peace. I'd never realized before how stunning Meg truly was. For me this was peculiar, staring at my friend, but I was just... thinking. I was noticing all of the things in our lives that had changed.

Meg truly was, and is, my best friend. I say that with honesty even despite all that has happened. Who knows, maybe it's for the best that Raoul is gone. Maybe it will strengthen us now that we've finally had some trials in our friendship. After all, relationships aren't meant to be perfect. Since we've known each other we've never even had a real fight until now. So here we are facing a baby, a break up, and who knows what else is to come in these two lives we live. All that I can do is to hope for the best, and hold on to my dear friend.

* * *

The sunlight reflecting off the windshield created a glare in Christine's hazel eyes. She squinted and reflexively covered her them with her hand. Glancing out the window she could see that they were nearly home. She began digging through her purse trying to find her wallet; this cab ride would cost a fortune. "Which means," she thought, "that I'd better start going to work."Since Erik had been hospitalized it'd been almost three weeks since she's been into the office. Not that she was hard up for cash, her father had left a sizeable wealth for her when he'd died, but she felt as if she were missing everything about her life. She'd been reading **pure** magazine since she was a little child and now it was a big part of her life. 

Of course, Erik was too. But she just needed a break from that… from him.

She wanted to work, odd at it was, but she craved the fast pace of the office.

The cab jolted to a stop waking Meg up with a start. "That'll be $87.48 please."

"Good God," Christine exclaimed, but she handed the money to the greasy cab driver. "Meg lets go. We need to call and make an appointment for you."

Opening the door of the apartment building they both inhabited, Meg wanted nothing more than sleep. In contrast, Christine couldn't seem to get Raoul out of her head. It was so typical for her to run back to him, to rely on him for everything. The issue was that her thoughts were not only of Raoul, but Alex and Erik as well.

"Christine," Meg interrupted her thoughts. "Is there a Porsche on the street, or am I crazy?"

"A Porsche? Erik never brought his car home?"

"Erik has… a Porsche? Christine, if you don't marry him, I'm going to."

She laughed, "Meg, I don't need…stuff, I need,"

"It's not just_stuff_!" Meg interrupted again, "we're talking about cars and mansions and wealth here. Besides that, we both know that Erik is in love with you."

"Oh go home," she said with a scowl but they both understood the teasing. It was promising to see that they could be comfortable joking around with each other again.

Meg began digging for her keys as she made her way to the small apartment she called home. "Christine," she began, "I really need to take a shower. I'll give you a call when I'm ready to go. We can just head over to the Clinic on 3rd and Martin."

"Okay, don't be too long though." Christine began the ascent to her floor all the while trying to clear her head of men. She had just opened the door when the phone began to ring. "Meg can't have showered that fast," she thought to herself and it was with great anticipation that she answered the phone. Had it been any one of the three significant men in her life she would have been contented but the voice on the other end was distinctly that of Erik. 

"Christine, hi."

"Hey Erik, we just got back. I'm sure you know this, but your car is still outside my building."

"Yes, that's actually the reason for my call. I'm going to have to come into the city to pick it up anyway so I was thinking that perhaps you and I could have dinner." He emphasized both _you _and _I_ in hopes that Christine would understand he wanted only her to be with him tonight.

She considered it for a lengthy moment before deciding to decline. "It's a nice idea Erik but I'm totally wiped. I think I'm just going to relax tonight. Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Give me a call sometime." The glamour in Erik's distinct style of speaking was always lost when he was disappointed, irate, or intoxicated. His elegance had a tendency to escape him. 

"I will Erik, I promise."

"Christine I lo..." he paused, he was unsure of whether a conclusion to that statement was merited.

"Yes Erik?" came the voice on the other end.

He thought he heard expectance in her voice. Maybe this was the natural next-step for both of them. Hesitation, however, is the greatest eradicator of all beautiful moments and he felt that his moment had slipped away. "I must go, we'll speak again soon. Good-bye." 

A soft click disconnected the call.

Without remorse Christine returned her translucent blue phone to its home on the cradle. Today she needed an escape from Erik. Today she would accompany her friend to the clinic, she would be supportive and she would have a good time.

Tonight, she saw an evening spent with Meg and their best friends; Ben & Jerry and of course Carrie, Miranda, Samantha, and Charlotte.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She pulled on the sturdy brass knob to and found Meg standing in the doorway.

"I called ahead," she said, "They're expecting us at the clinic in an hour."

"Well good," said Christine. "We have time to make a couple stops."

"Stops?" asked Meg oblivious to Christine's intentions. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We've got to stop at 7-11 to pick up some necessities."

"Necessities?"

"Yes, for our girls night."

"Ooh," Meg smiled, "I like the sound of that. I'm thinking, Sex and the City marathon."

Christine smirked, it was amazing how similar the two really were. "My thoughts exactly Meg, my thoughts exactly."


End file.
